Exiled
by Hyperguy
Summary: Naruto has killed seven villagers in self-defense and is now exiled from the village. When Naruto is forced out of his village, what will he do? How does Naruto cope with the pain of losing everything that he has so desperately fought to keep? Does Naruto turn into the monster that the elders of the village make out to be? Or does he make a new path? M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**XxXxX-Beginning**

"You are EXILED from the village, Naruto Uzumaki! You are to leave and never return to this village!" A women shouted over the long hallways of the courthouse. The old lady's voice echoed down the silent hallways as everyone was stunned at the conclusion to the chained boy sitting in the center of the courtroom. Naruto's blonde hair covered his eyes and his tattered orange jumpsuit was ripped with blood coming from their tares. Tsunade looked at the jury, completely stunned at their ultimatum.

"What! You cannot do this! It was self-defense!" Tsunade shouted in anger. The judge, an elder of the village shot a quick look of disgust towards the Hokage before turning back to the beaten boy chained to the ground.

"That may be, but that was not the only charge set out against him. Remember that this 'thing' is being charged for the harboring of enemy spies within the village walls as well as the murder of seven villagers." The judge said. There was no one else in the courtroom besides Tsunade, the five elders of the court, the ten jury members, about thirty nobles, and Naruto.

"They are Genin that took part in the Chunin exams! They weren't spies!" Tsunade argued. The old women shook her head.

"We have reached a verdict, Hokage-sama. You must follow the will of the people." The head judge said before slamming her mallet down onto the desk in front of her. Tsunade began to grind her teeth in anger. It was time to play her last and final card.

"But he's a jinchuuriki and a valuable asset to our village. If we exile him then he may fall victim to another village." Tsunade said in a last ditch effort to save Naruto.

"Naruto made his choice when he killed those innocent villagers." The old judge said before standing and leaving. The jury, noblemen, and the rest of the judges soon followed suit, leaving Naruto, Tsunade, and two chunin still in the courtroom. Tsunade walked up next to the silent blonde with a hurt look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I tried everything I could. Those damned fools would never listen to the truth if it involves you." Tsunade said quietly. Naruto didn't reply at first. How could he? Everything he knew, all the people he met, the bonds that he made, all being torn apart because what? He defended himself from those that hurt him?

The two chunin slowly walked up to Naruto with sad expressions. Most of the shinobi in the village have began to respect Naruto near the end.

'_I'm sorry kit… this wasn't supposed to happen…_' A voice said from deep within Naruto. The Kyuubi has seen what the boy had suffered at the hands of the villagers. In truth, the Kyuubi was the main reason Naruto reacted the way he did.

"Release him from those damn chains. A hero doesn't deserve to be bound like this." Tsunade ordered. The Chunin holding the keys nodded and unlocked Naruto, but Naruto didn't move. "Naruto?"

A tear could be seen falling from underneath his blonde hair. "What will I do now?"

A question that the Hokage couldn't answer. "I tried so hard to be friendly towards the villagers and now, when I finally defend myself, I'm exiled? After everything they've done to me?"

"Naruto… I-" Tsunade started.

"I worked so hard to make the bonds that I have here. All the friends that I've made… What happens now?" Naruto asked. Tsunade stayed silent as tears began to fall down her cheeks. The two Chunin lifted Naruto from the ground and began to move him towards the exit. The large doors of the courthouse opened to a large piazza with an even larger fountain in the center. There, sitting around the fountain, was Kakashi and Sakura. The sun was beginning to set over the Village Hidden in the Leaves as everything had an orange tint to it.

The Chunin released their grasp from Naruto, knowing that Naruto would not try and run, but stayed within about ten yards. Naruto walked down the stairs of the courthouse and towards the fountain.

"Naruto! What happened?! We heard that something happened to you and had an emergency court hearing!" Sakura said, but then saw something different in Naruto's eyes. Something that was missing. His eyes looked ice cold. "Naruto?"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but it looks like I can't keep our promise." Naruto said quietly in one of the most defeated voices one can hear. Sakura tilted her head to the side a bit as she remembered Naruto's promise to bring back Sasuke.

"What do you mean you can't keep our promise?" Sakura asked as concern filled her face. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. I didn't reply, but from Kakashi's expression, he knew what was going on. "Kakashi-sensei, what does Naruto mean?"

"So what happened earlier today was you, wasn't it?" Kakashi asked softly. Naruto didn't respond. Kakashi cursed under his breath.

"Wait, what happened earlier today? What's going on?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Earlier today there was a report that seven villagers were murdered in an alley after chasing a young boy down it." Kakashi said softly. Sakura put two and two together and turned to Naruto in terror.

"Y-You killed them?" Sakura asked, already knowing the answer. Naruto didn't say anything as Sakura backed up slightly. "H-How could you!"

"It was self-defense! I swear I would never-" Naruto said desperately.

"It doesn't matter! To actually killed someone in cold blood! You monster!" Sakura shouted before turning and running away. Naruto stared at her as she ran away with tears in his eyes. Kakashi kneeled down to Naruto's level.

"What's the sentence?" Kakashi asked.

"I've been exiled from the village for the rest of my life." Naruto said softly. Kakashi enveloped Naruto into a large bear hug after hearing this.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that the elders would take their hatred to such an extent." Kakashi said. Naruto shook his head in sorrow.

"All the people that are here, everything I've worked so hard to build up, shattered in the blink of an eye. I can't believe-"

"Those bonds will still be there, even after you leave. The people that you've met will always be here for you. Remember that." Kakashi said as the two Chunin walked up behind them.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have much time. We'll help you pack the essentials then we must escort you out." One of the Chunin said softly. Kakashi nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you at the gate, Naruto." Kakashi said before Naruto walked past him with the two Chunin in tow.

**XxXxX**

My mind was blank as I walked down the busy road towards my apartment. It was about seven in the afternoon and everyone was out having a good time. Most of the villagers either didn't see or disregarded my beaten form as we walked down the street.

As we walked down the massive street, I saw a shop that sold ninja attire and weapons. I turned to the two Chunin escorting me and asked if it was okay if I stopped in there for a moment. The Chunin said it was fine, but said not to take too long.

I walked into the shop and looked around. Rows upon rows of expertly crafted weapons lined the walls. Ninja clothes hung from the clothes hangers on the other side of the weapons. A man with black hair and tanned skin sat behind the counter.

"Welcome to- hey are you okay?" The man asked as he walked up to me.

"I'm fine, thanks, but I was wondering if I could browse your clothes if that's okay." I asked. The man nodded his head before shrugging.

"Sure, but the clothes aren't my department. If you want help let me call my daughter down here." The man said as he walked over to the stairs. "Tenten! Get down here and help this poor boy out!"

"Yes father!" A voice replied from upstairs. I blinked after hearing the name. A girl with brown hair with two buns shot out of the stairs. She was wearing a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse and green ninja pants. "Who is it?"

"That boy over there." The man pointed. Tenten followed his finger then gasped at who she saw. I waved my hand.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Hi Tenten. Just looking for some new clothes is all." I replied. Tenten looked me up and down before nodding. I guess she thought I got all these marks from training too hard.

"It's about time you got out of that jumpsuit of yours. Here follow me." Tenten said before grabbing my hand and pulling towards the clothes section. "Here we are. Now what are you looking for in particular?"

I tapped my foot on the ground for a moment before shrugging. "Something black I suppose."

"Black? Hmm… how about this?" Tenten said as she pulled out a pair of black cargo pants with a black t-shirt. There was a black hooded trench coat that covered the wearer's face and body from view. A light and heavy black jacket, fingerless gloves, and boots also sat near them, making a set. "It's one of my favorite sets that we have and it's in your size! What do you think?"

Tenten sounded so excited as she explained every pocket and how this weapon fits there and here. I grinned at her as she seemed to go trail off into her own little world. 'It's a shame that I'm leaving. I think training with you would have been fun.'

Tenten was cut from her praising of the clothing when one of my escorts entered the shop. "Naruto, we need to get going. Please hurry up." The Chunin said before walking back out of the shop. Tenten looked over at me with a curious expression.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take the set. Is there anything that goes with it?" I asked as I looked around, then I spotted a black scarf that matched the set. "How about that?"

Tenten looked up and quickly grabbed the scarf off the wall with a blush on her face. "Dad! I told you that it wasn't ready yet!"

Her father laughed loudly at Tentens expense. "I looks fine and you put all the necessary seals for it. I even tested it!"

"But still! It's not complete!" Tenten shouted as she held the black scarf close to her chest in embarrassment. I tiled my head to the side in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing! Don't worry about it." Tenten said with a blush covering her face. Her father shook his head and sighed.

"Tenten made that scarf and put invisible seals inside of it that would keep poison and other harmful airborne effects from entering the body by way of breathing if the user has it covering their mouth. And we ALREADY TESTED IT! It works fine!" The father explained.

"I know, but this is my very first product that's not a weapon! I want it to be perfect!" Tenten said, but I grinned as I walked over to her. I placed a hand on her scarf and took it from her. "What are yo-"

I threw the scarf over my neck and mouth and smiled. "It's perfect Tenten."

Tenten stared at me with a bright red face. The scarf that covered my face was gently pulled down for me to speak without it in front of my mouth. "This is probably the best piece out of the set. I will always remember that you made it, Tenten."

"I… uh… thanks, Naruto-kun." Tenten said as she walked over and picked up the other clothes. 'Since when has Naruto become so mature and calm?'

The clothes were brought to the front and paid for. I picked up my clothes that were put into a bag for me and said my goodbyes, but right when I was about to leave, a hand caught mine. I looked over my shoulder to see Tenten looking right into my eyes. "What is it Tenten?"

"Is there something wrong? You aren't acting like yourself. It's like you've become more mature or something." Tenten said, concern in her voice. I suppose the situation does demand it, but ever since the death of the third Hokage I could feel it creeping up on me. Before, I managed to mask my pain and loneliness fairly well, but now…

"I'm fine, Tenten. Just distracted is all." I replied as pulled my hand away from hers.

"Okay, but if you need anything, let me know. And let me know how you like your new set of clothes!" Tenten shouted as I opened the door. I waved my hand over my shoulder before closing the door behind me.

**XxXxX**

I opened the door to my apartment and sighed deeply. This place is… was my home for such a long time. I looked over my shoulder to the two Chunin leaning against the far wall.

"Go ahead and take you time. I know the elders are rushing us, but screw them. We all know that you deserve better. We'll be out here when you're done." One of the Chunin said. The other Chunin agreed.

"Thank you, both of you." I said before closing the door behind me. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower to clean myself off. I got out and dressed into my clothes. I put my trench coat on over my black clothes, but as I put the scarf around my neck I smiled. "Thank you, Tenten."

I walked over to the center of the room and pulled out five small scrolls. I opened up each and drew some seals onto them. 'Thank Kami Jiraiya taught me about storage seals. They are going to come in handy.'

I sealed up food, water, a sleeping bag, etc., but kept weapons in their separate spots in my cargo pants. I placed the scrolls in my pocket and stood up and looked around the room. 'I'm gonna miss this place. I've spent most of my life here…'

I shook my head and opened the door. The two Chunin leaned against the wall waiting paitently. "You ready?" I nodded my head. "Okay, follow us."

**XxXxX**

We walked up to the giant gate and I noticed that there was nobody there. I looked around and didn't see Kakashi anywhere. I sighed and turned to the two Chunin standing behind me.

"Thank you for being so kind to me. I really appreciate it." I said. The two Chunin smiled brightly.

"No worries. We know that elders are completely out of it. This is wrong and most of the shinobi agree too! My name is Jinobi by the way!" Jinobi said.

"My name is Saiku." Saiku said. I nodded my head before looking up at the bright moon above. A warm wind gently pushed against me, making my scarf gently flow in the wind behind me. I closed my eyes and felt something land next to me.

"Glad you made it, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-san." I said before looking over. Kakashi and Tsunade both stood next to me.

"This is terrible, what if the Akatsuki find you? What will you do?" Tsunade said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I don't know. Hopefully they won't find me, but if they do… I guess the only thing I can do is run." I said softly.

"Where will you run to? Where can you go?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know. I'll find something out." I replied softly. Tsunade was now crying profusely now. I hugged the women tightly. "Goodbye Granny. Watch over the village while I'm gone."

"I'll try everything I can to try and revoke this exile. You'll come home again. Believe me." Tsunade said as she hugged her favorite shinobi. "Goodbye, Naruto."

I released Tsunade and held out my hand to Kakashi. "I'm sorry, you lost another member of the team. Looks like you'll need to find some-"

Kakashi cut me off by hugging me tightly. "No, you'll come back. Just as Tsunade said, we'll find a way. Just, while you're out there, don't get caught by the Akatsuki. Until then, do me a favor."

"What's that?" I replied. Kakashi handed me a scroll and nodded.

"You'll understand." Kakashi said. I looked down at the scroll and placed in my pocket.

"Sure thing. I guess this is it. Goodbye. Tell everyone goodbye for me." I said before turning and walking away. I lifted my hood over my head and pulled my scarf over my mouth and nose.

"Where will you go, Naruto?" Tsunade asked. I didn't stop walking away while I answered her question.

"A place where I can find myself." I replied.

**XxXxX-End**

Now, I know what some people are thinking. 'You are making too many stories right now! Go back and finish some of your older ones!' And I will. Once I go visit my parents again I'll get the next chapter for Ancient Blood up. I switched computers with my mom and most of my chapters was on that computer because believe it or not, I actually have the next couple of chapter ready for Ancient Blood. I was going to surprise everyone with it them a couple months ago, but something came up that pulled me away.

Anyways, this is another story that I would like to write. I've already got the next chapter written and ready to be added, but I want everyone's opinion on it first.

Note that there are OC's in this story, but nothing too serious. Please review as I want some of your opinions on it first before continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal."

'Thinking.'

'_Bijuu.'_

"**Jutsu**."

**XxXxX-Start**

I walked through the night and into the next day, down the large path that leads away from my home. I didn't stop and I didn't think about what was going to happen to me. Everything that I once knew was gone. The warm breeze that blew against me made the black trench coat even more unbearable, but for the sake of my protection, I needed to keep the coat on. The Akatsuki could be anywhere, my new attire should keep them off my trail for a little while.

'I can't believe it has come to this… exiled from my home…' I thought once more before looking up into the sky and sighing.

'_I'm sorry kit._' Kyuubi said from deep within my stomach. The Kyuubi was the main reason why I'm in this position in the first place.

'Are you? Since when did you start caring about me?' I replied.

'_I've always cared! I've been healing you since the very beginning!_'

'You know damn well that the only reason that you've been healing me is to keep yourself alive. If I die then you die.' It took some time for the Kyuubi to respond to this. After a couple moments of silent walking I shook my head in disgust. 'I'm right, aren't I?'

'_At first, yes. The only reason that I healed you is because I wanted to live until I found a way of this cage._' I knew it. The Kyuubi never truly cared about what happens to me. Why would he? I'm just the loud mouth retard that never proved anything. '_But, I've seen how the villages treat you. How they've tortured you. And for years you've taken their anger and frustration until you were on the brink of death.'_

'_For so long I've watched this scene play out. My respect for you has reached a height that not even some of the other Bijuu could reach. What I did was wrong… but those villagers fully intended to kill you that day and not even my healing could have saved you.' _The Kyuubi said softly.

'You thought by killing those people that you were protecting me? While I commend you for saving me that day, the killing of those villagers was not needed. And, in killing those villagers you've damned me to the clutches of the Akatsuki. I'm sorry Kyuubi, but you need to learn restraint.' I said replied coldly.

'_I understand. I'll work on that._' The Kyuubi replied, neglect transparent in its voice. For some reason, I was not expecting that reaction from the demon. I thought he would act like he always did. Proud, hateful, and brash, but to actually back down from someone was unlike him at all. Maybe it did care about me… slightly.

**XxXxX-Three Days later**

"What's this meeting about, Kakashi? I should be with my team training!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs in the normal way that he does. Kakashi flinched slightly at the mention of a team.

"I wonder what the Hokage has summoned us for. It must be important if all the Jonin are here." Kurenai said. Kakashi didn't say anything. A look of complete loss was in his only visible eye.

"Kakashi, are you okay? You don't look so good." Gai stated, but before Kakashi could respond, the door to the Hokage's office opened up. There stood Tsunade with Shizune in tow. Everyone quieted down as the Hokage moved past them and sat behind her desk.

"Does any of you know why I've called you all here?" Tsunade asked softly. It looks as if the Hokage had been crying. Kakashi quickly looked out the window as the rest of the Jonin looked confused.

"No ma'am. None of us do." Asuma replied. Tsunade nodded before continuing.

"Then it has been kept quiet until now. You've done well, Kakashi." Tsunade said. Kakashi flinched before nodding. Everyone looked over at Kakashi then back to Tsunade.

"What's going on?" Kurenai asked.

"Does everyone know who Naruto Uzumaki is" Tsunade asked. Several grins arose from the present Jonin.

"You mean that hard headed, hardworking, loud baka that wins the hearts of all? Yeah, I think everyone here knows who is." Shikaku said with a wide grin on his face. "Why? Did something happen that involves Naruto? You wouldn't call us here if it wasn't important."

"Always perspective, Shikaku. Yes, it does involve Naruto. Does any of you know about the killings of the seven villagers yesterday?" Tsunade asked as she stood up and walked to the window behind her.

"We've heard rumors of what's happened. Apparently they were all killed in some back alley, right?" Gai replied. Shikaku eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait! That wasn't…!" Shikaku started, but Tsunade stayed silent.

"Shikaku, what wrong?" Chouza asked.

"Hokage-sama, was it Naruto who killed those people?" Shikaku asked. Several of the Jonin gasped at the accusation.

"You can't be serious Shikaku! Naruto would never kill innocent people, even if it brought himself physical harm!" Tsume shouted in defense. Several Jonin began to immediately dismiss the theory, but Tsunade then hushed the Jonin.

"Think about it! I've seen the photos of the crime scene and there was no bodies, just smears of blood and ripped apart organs on the ground and walls. Which means…" Shikaku started.

"The Kyuubi took over." Kakashi finished.

"It's true that Naruto killed those seven villagers that day. Whether or not the Kyuubi took over… we are not so sure…" Tsunade said, after she said this though it felt like someone just thumped her heart. She knew that Naruto would never hurt those people unless the Kyuubi interfered in some way.

"There is no way Naruto would hurt another unless provoked. Even then he would do his best to avoid injuring others. What must have happened was…" Shikaku theorized.

"He was about to die from the amount of physical damage taken and the Kyuubi either lent some of his strength to Naruto or was taken over by the Kyuubi itself in order to protect Naruto." Tsunade finished. Shikaku raised an eyebrow at this. "This was my case when it was confirmed that Naruto had been the one that killed the villagers."

"So there has already been a court case for him then… that means they've brought up the Sound Shinobi incident as well." Shikaku said meekly.

"More ammunition in the elder's eyes." Tsunade replied.

"Sound Shinobi incident?" Chouza asked in confusion.

"It was all very hush hush, but apparently Naruto was harboring two injured Sound Shinobi in his apartment after the Chunin exams. From what the elders said they were spies sent to steal secrets from our village, but this point was argued and simply swept under the rug by the Hokage." Shikaku explained.

"It seems that it has come back to haunt our little hyper active shinobi." Gai stated.

"If the court case is already done then that means only you were there to defend him. Meaning the rest of us could not plead as well." Shikaku said, trying to piece everything together.

"Yes, everything was quickly rushed through the system in an attempt to get as little notoriety as possible." Tsunade said as she balled her hands into fists. "Kakashi wasn't even informed until halfway through the trial."

"What happened to him? Is he being held in a prison cell, or is he on probation?" Tsume asked, worry evident in her voice.

"He has been exiled from the village." Kakashi said in a very emotionless tone.

"Exiled! Are the elders mad! What if the Akatsuki find him! What will happen then?!" Chouza shouted in rage.

"I don't know." Tsunde said quietly, but none of the Jonin heard her.

"What will happen to our stance with the other villages?" Another of the Jonin cried.

"I don't know…" Tsunade said quietly once more. Still, the Jonin continued to cry out in rage at the verdict. Tears began to form in Tsunade's eyes as more and more question began to barrage her.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tsunade shouted. Everyone immediately quieted down at the sudden outburst from their leader. Tears fully streaming down her face at this point. "I don't know what will happen to him. I don't know what the other villages will think. I-just-don't-know!"

A heavy silence fell over the elite group of Shinobi. Their leader, the most powerful ninja in the village, had no idea what to do next. Shikaku sighed and looked away from the crying Hokage and over to Kakashi, who was silent and still looking out the window.

'What now? Naruto has been exiled from the village, the Hokage is a mess, and Kakashi won't step in to calm her. This is bad…' Shikaku thought.

"I know that Naruto meant a lot to you Tsunade-sama, but crying over it won't solve anything." Shikaku stated, but Tsunde lifted up a piece of paper. It was rolled up and able to fit into a pouch of a messenger bird.

"Do you know what this is?" Tsunade as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. The Jonin shook his head. "This is a statement that I've got to send to all the Hidden villages saying that Naruto, our faithful shinobi and friend, has gone rouge after the killing of innocent bystanders. Naruto Uzumaki is to be added to the bingo book immediately under an S-Class ranking and is to be brought in dead."

"What! I thought he was exiled?! Why would he be added to the missing ninja book?!" Gai shouted.

"The harboring of the Sound Shinobi was the primary thing that got him exiled. The killing of the villagers brought this into fruition." Tsunade said softly.

"So… Naruto is now considered a kill on sight target...?" Tsume asked. Tsunade didn't reply, lest more tears appear. At this, Kakashi turned and left the office.

'This village is going crazy.' Kakashi thought as he closed the doors to the Hokage's office behind him.

**XxXxX**

"So, this is Okashi." I said to no one in particular. I've traveled for what… seven days? I was in no rush to go anywhere in particular and the use of chakra to move from place to place would just be wasteful. I have been doing some training off and on. Mostly minor genjutsu that would help me steal food when I begin to run out and training my Kage Bushin. The city of Okashi sat atop a hill in the Northern part of the Land of Fire. It was surrounded by a wall at the base of the hill with a flat plains surrounding it. Large trees sprang up from inside the walls. The sight was very beautiful due to the sun reflecting off the golden grass.

'_You know, if the Atasuki come for you then you don't stand a chance._' Kyuubi stated as we look over the large plains. A soft breeze pushed against my coat as I lowered my scarf slightly.

'Yeah, I know, but there isn't enough training in the world that would catch me up to their level in such a short amount of time.' I replied.

'_Just you wait. I'm planning something that may surprise you…_' Kyuubi said under his breath.

'What did you say?'

'_Nothing. Aren't you tired of camping every night?_' Kyuubi asked, changing the subject.

'Yeah, but It's safest if I don't go into a large town like this one.'

'_I doubt the Akatsuki are all the way up here. If I had to guess, they are probably still around Konoha looking for you.'_

'What makes you think the Akatsuki haven't heard about my exile?'

'_If that Hokage of yours truly wants to protect you then she would have done everything in her power to keep it quiet. She knows the applications of going public about this._'

'You're right, but what if they force her to do it? The elders have seized a lot of power when the Third died.'

'_Well there is only one way to find out_.' The Kyuubi stated. I sighed and looked over to Okashi again.

'Fine, we'll see what the word from Konoha is and restock on food and water, but that's it.' I said with a firm stance. The Kyuubi agreed with this and I soon found myself leaving the safety of the tree line. As I walked across the extremely large field I noticed a girl with brown hair and tan skin laying on the golden grass. I tilted my head to one side.

'I wonder if she's okay?' I thought as I approached her. I lifted my scarf up and pulled my hoof further over my head, thus blocking the top and lower portion of my face. I stopped next to her and looked down. She was about my age and was wearing a white jacket, shirt, shorts, and ninja shoes. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Umm… are you okay?" I asked aloud. That was the first time I've spoken to anyone since I was exiled. The girl, who was laying on her side, stirred slightly.

"No, I don't want to eat that…" The girl mumbled as she slowly flipped to her back. Her eyes were closed, signaling she was sleeping. I smiled and began to turn to leave when I heard her say something. "Who the hell are you?!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw she was leaning up on her elbow and staring at me with an angry expression. She had green eyes and was reaching into her pouch. A white banded symbol, signifying she was a shinobi, was wrapped around her arm. 'Shit, a Leaf ninja.'

"I asked you a question! Who are you and what is your purpose here?" The girl demanded. Should I run? Should I fight? Should I lie? All these options arose while I watched the slender girl stand from her laying position.

"Is it not generous to give ones name before asking another's?" I replied. The girl gave me a sort of 'humf' expression.

"Fine, my name is Miku. Miku Chikako and I'm a Leaf shinobi!" Miku stated proudly. "Now, what is your name?"

"Just call me Kuro." I replied.

"Okay then, 'Kuro', what is your business here?" Miku asked.

"Just coming to stock up on supplies is all."

"Uh huh, well how do I know you're not a spy trying to infiltrate Okashi?" Miku asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Miku! What are you doing? Why are bothering this poor traveler?" Another voice said from behind Miku. A man in a Chunin uniform was walking up behind her.

"This 'poor traveler' was standing over me a minute ago suspiciously. He could be a spy from the Sound village!" Miku shouted. The Chunin shook his head and looked over at me.

"I'm sorry about this sir, but Miku here tends to get a little riled up when someone new comes." The Chunin said with a smile. "If anything, this boy was checking to see if you were okay. Since you were laying the ground… SLEEPING!"

"Oh, yeah, about that… well, I was just checking something on the ground and… uh Kuro will tell you it's true! Right Kuro?!" Miku said. I tilted my head to the side in question. What in the hell is going on?

"Umm… sure?" I replied, unsure of how to approach the situation before me. The Chunin sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, whatever, just don't bother this poor boy. In fact, you are to escort him and show him around town. Make sure he's well taken care of." The Chunin said before turning and walking away.

"Hold on! I've got to babysit this guy?!" Miku shouted. The Chunin waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Have fun!" The Chunin shouted back. Miku sighed and turned towards me once more.

"Fine, I guess I'll be the one to show you around town. Follow me." Miku said in defeat.

"Look, Miku, you don't have to do this if you don't want to…" I started, but Miku shook her head.

"No, I don't, but I love showing this town and all it has to offer to new people. This is my hometown after all." Miku said. I smirked from underneath my scarf. She was just like me when I was in Konoha…

**XxXxX**

"Sorry I was so mean to you earlier. It's just we are in the northern territory and near the border with Sound. It's just best not to take risks." Miku said as we walked down the street. The town looked to be built around massive trees that are extremely old. "So, I haven't even seen your face. Is there something under that hood of yours?"

I shook my head and pulled down my scarf, just to prove to her that I'm human.

"So there is something! You also don't talk very often, do you? That's fine! You seem like a very nice person even though you are extremely quiet." Miku said with a smile. I nodded and began to look around. She showed me around the city, where the market was, where the utilities shops are, and finally the ninja counter. "This is where ninja's go and apply for missions. All forward HQ's have a commander, but this board is where you can ask for specific ones that might interest your team. Since I'm only a Genin, my Jonin is the one that applies for us. Even though they are extremely easy…"

"Sometimes I wish we could go on harder missions so we can get a higher ranking!" Miku said while pumping her chest. I smiled and shook my head. "What are you smiling at, Kuro!"

"Don't rush it. Trust me." I replied. "You'll become a strong ninja one day, I can at least see that."

Miku's face became slightly red as she turned away. "Thank you, Kuro."

Miku stayed silent for another moment as she began to look around until finally spotting a clock on the wall. "Ah! Would you like to meet my team? They're really nice… except for one, but everyone else is great!"

I nodded my head, what else would do? As Miku turned to leave I quickly grabbed a little book that was free for anyone interested. On the cover of the book it read "Missing ninja".

**XxXxX**

"Miku-chan!" A boy shouted as Miku and I approached a group of people, most likely her teammates. I've followed Miku to a small piazza with a fountain in the center. The piazza was surrounded by two story buildings and extremely tall trees with four benches circling the small fountain.

The boy, around our age, attempted to hug Miku, but Miku punched the boy in the face, sending him into one of the large trees. "Back off, Souta!"

'That interaction… reminds me of how I used to act around Sakura.' I thought with a smile.

"That hurt, Miku-chan!" Souta shouted. Souta had short black hair with a brown jacket and black shorts/shoes. His eyes where brown as well with bright skin and a headband around his forehead.

"Who might your friend be, Miku?" Another voice said from the side. I turned to see an older man with black hair and grey eyes looking down on us. He wore the average Jonin uniform like most other Jonin.

"Ah, this is Kuro." Miku said brightly.

"The names Kaito. Nice to meet you." Kaito said with a bright smile while extending his hand. I looked at his hand for a moment before shaking it. Something is… off about him.

'This boy sure is careful for someone so young…' Kaito thought.

"Where is Miyu? Wasn't she with you guys?" Miku asked as she looked around. Then I felt someone behind me, but when I turned a found a girls face almost touching mine. I stood there, staring into this girls brown eyes for what seemed like ages. She look almost, bored? Tired? She reminded me of Sasuke in a way. Her hair was green and she was slightly shorter than me, thus making her stand her toes to do this. She wore a green dress with black under shorts, like Sakura. Her headband rested around her neck.

"Umm… Miyu? This is Kuro." Miku said. Miyu continued to stare at me, unable to see underneath my hood, I think, until she finally nodded her head and walked past me.

"So why did you go on a date with this guy, a total stranger, and not me! I don't get-!" Souta shouted before getting socked in the stomach.

"We didn't go on a date! I was ordered to show him around town!" Miku shouted with a slight blush on her face.

"Don't worry about them, Kuro. They're always like this." Kaito said with a large grin on his face. I nodded and looked back to the three and smiled softly. An image popped into my head of the old Team 7.

"Hey Kuro!" I looked up to see Souta pointing at me with a large smile on his face. "I challenge you to a dual! The winner gets to take Miku-chan on a date!"

"Souta, you baka! Kuro isn't even a ninja!" Miku shouted. Souta faltered for a moment as he stared at me.

"Wait, really? You look like one though." Souta said in disbelief.

"Sorry, but it looks like Kuro wins then!" Miku said.

"What? How?!" Souta shouted.

"Well you challenged him to a dual that he can't accept, meaning he wins!" Miku said as she jumped over to my side with a giant smile on her face. I raised a brow at this.

"What does he have that I don't have, huh? He hasn't said a single word since he arrived! How would you know that he's not a shinobi?!" Souta asked. Miku turned to me with a face that screamed 'HELP ME'. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I'm not a shinobi. Sorry." I said. Souta crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Still, what does he have that I don't have?" Souta asked.

"Well he doesn't constantly bother me like you do!" Miku shouted. I backed away from the two as they went at it again. Kaito walked up next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you really a shinobi?" Kaito asked. I nodded ever so slightly. Kaito patted me on the shoulder again and grinned.

"Fine! I'll go on my date with Kuro and it's going to be the best one ever!" Miku shouted before turning and grabbing my arm. Miku then proceeded to drag me away from her team.

"I hope you have fun with that silent freak!" Souta shouted. Miku dragged me along until we were out of earshot before releasing my arm.

"We aren't really going on a date, are we?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to not go on a date with Souta. Man that guy is so annoying! I mean he does this every day!" Miku complained before throwing her hands up in the air. "He's just too hardheaded to get it!"

I laughed slightly after hearing this. "_Remind you of anyone?_'

'Yeah, I miss those days…'

"Yes!" Miku cheered. I tilted my head to the side. "Got a laugh out of you! I'm making progress."

"Heh, yeah, I guess you are." Since when have I become so quiet?

We continued to walk down the street when Miku turned to me with a big smile. "Hey do you want to meet my parents? I think they'd love to have someone over for dinner!"

"Umm.. I don't think…" I replied before Miku grabbed my arm and began to pull.

"Oh shush you. It'll be great! I've already shown you my team. Might as well show my place!" Miku said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Fine, I'll see your place, but I refuse to stay for dinner." I said. Miku put up a fake frown.

"Why not? It'll be a blast!"

"We've only known each other for a day. I'm sorry, but I feel like I would intruding." I replied firmly. Miku pouted for a moment before nodding her head.

"Okay, but for some reason it feels like I've known you for so much longer."

**XxXxX**

When we arrived, I quickly realized her parents must be rich because her place was huge! Miku's house is about the size of a mansion! "Wow."

"I know what you're thinking. 'I'm a spoiled brat that gets everything she wants', but my parents made me work for everything I own." Miku said proudly. I nodded my head, meaning that I believe her. "You know, I'm slowly getting used to your silent behavior."

As we walked up the pathway towards her house, Miku began to explain why her family has so much money. "You see, my family owns some of the local lumber mills and makes plenty of money. These lumber mills delivers lumber to all the nations, especially the Leaf."

We stopped at her front door and a man wearing a black suit stood next to the giant doors. "Hello Madam Chikako. How was your day?"

"Hello, and I've been well, thank you!" Miku said as the butler opened the door for us.

"Would you like someone to show your friend the grounds?" The butler asked.

"No thank you. I'll show him around myself." Miku replied kindly.

"As you wish madam."

Miku showed me everything. The kitchen, the garden, EVERYTHING. It took about two hours and the day was slowly becoming night. "So that's it! What do you think?"

"It's amazing, Miku. Your family is doing well for themselves." I replied.

"Thank you. Tell me, you say you're a traveler, right?" Miku asked. I nodded my head in the affirmative. "Where are you going?"

I stopped walking for a moment, thinking about the best answer for that question. "Sorry, sorry! You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. It's just, ever since you've arrived here I don't know a thing about you. I mean, I know your name, or your alias, but that's it."

"To be honest, I've got no idea. I suppose I'm trying to find that out myself." I replied. Miku stared at me for a moment, contemplating what I've just said.

"I see. Tell me, where did you come from?" Miku asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"What? Why not?"

"It's a secret. I'm sorry, but maybe one day."

"Fine, fine. Let's just go meet my parents. They should be in the study." Miku said, a little disappointment evident in her voice. As we walked down towards the study I noticed that we were about to pass a bathroom.

"Can you give me moment? I know where the study is. I'll be there in a moment." I said. Miku nodded and continued to walk down the hall towards the study. I walked in and splashed water onto my face and looked up into mirror that sat over the sink. I looked into my hooded face, only seeing the bottom portion of my face. Suddenly, a book fell out of my pocket. I looked down and saw the "Missing Ninja" book from before. I leaned down and picked it up.

'I wonder…' I began to flip through the pages until I saw it. My hands began to shake while I read the name on the page.

'_Kit, this is bad… real bad._' Kyuubi said. S-class missing ninja… KOS (Kill On Sight) order issued by the Village of the Leaf. Wanted only dead.

'Now my own village wants me dead…' I thought as I leaned against the wall, my trembling hands barely holding onto the book. At least the picture was of me without having any of my new clothes.

'_You need to get out of this town and fast. You're lucky that you've kept your hood on for so long. If you haven't then we would probably be in trouble_.' Kyuubi said.

'But I can't just leave. If I do then it'll look strange.'

'_That's true. Okay, go to the study and talk it up, but do not take you hood off. Then you need to get out of here as fast as possible._' I agreed and quickly pulled myself together. I placed the book back into my pocket and exited the bathroom. I made my way to the study and opened the doors to it. The study was just like any other study. Lined with books with a fireplace on one side. Four chairs sat in the middle of the room with a coffee table in the center. A butler stood outside the door, within earshot if anyone inside needed anything. Miku sat in one the leather chairs while another, older, man sat in the one opposite of her. The two turned and looked at me when I entered the large study. The older man had graying hair and was slightly overweight.

"Ah, you must be Kuro." The older man said as he laid down his book and stood. He extended his hand and I accepted it. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Goro Chikako and I'm Miku's father."

I nodded my head, telling him that I understood. "Kuro's very quiet by the way. He doesn't like to talk a lot." Miku stated.

"I can see why you like him then! You are the talker and having someone so quiet that will listen to you makes you a perfect pair!" Goro said with a laugh. Miku blushed deeply after hearing this.

"Be quiet you jerk! I've only met him today!" Miku shouted.

"Oh, but look how close you two have become! I don't think you've ever become so attached to anyone before!" Goro said, enjoying the embarrassment on his daughters face.

"Dad!" Miku shouted. Smiled at the interaction between the two of them.

Suddenly, the door to the study opened to reveal a women. She was short and younger than the man. Her hair was black hair and she was extremely skinny. "Goro, if you'd please."

"Ah, Rie. Please come and meet-." Goro began, but was cut off by his wife, presumably.

"Goro, now." Rie said quickly before shooting me a look of disgust and leaving the doorway. Goro sighed and stood from his chair.

"If you would excuse me. Rie sometimes acts weird around new people." Goro said before standing and leaving the room. Miku looked completely lost at her mom's reaction to me being there.

"Mom never acts like this. I wonder what's going on?" Miku wondered aloud, but I knew. That look Rie gave me. The look of pure disgust and anger. I knew exactly what's going on.

'_Do you think?_ The Kyuubi asked.

'She knows somehow. I need to get out of here.' I thought as I stood from my seat.

"You okay, Kuro?" Miku asked. I looked over at her before smiling and walking to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I just need some air is all." I said before opening the door and walking out. I looked down one way of the hall and Miku's parents weren't there. I quickly walked down the halls of Miku's mansion and saw absolutely no butlers. This was bad.

I left the mansion, meeting no resistance and I could feel my body begin to slowly burn. It was like my chakra in my body was burning my veins. As I walked down the street towards the exit, however, I felt the presence of other people around me. I stopped and looked behind me. Nobody.

'Shit, there are ninja tailing me.' I thought as I returned to walking down the street towards the gate.

I could see the gate now. It was within sight, but I knew better. The people tailing me wouldn't let me leave so easily. As I walked, Miyu walked out of an alley in front of me.

"You know, I knew I've seen your face before, Naruto Uzumaki. What's an S-Class missing ninja doing here?" Miyu asked.

'So she did see my face back there. Miyu did look like the thoughtful one of the group.' I thought as I felt several ninjas landing around me. I looked around me and saw at least seven Chunin surrounding me.

"Armed and extremely dangerous. Must take extreme caution before approaching and must have a group." Miyu was repeating the words on the book. "You don't look so tough to me."

'_Kit, I know you don't want to hear this, but I have a proposition for you._' The Kyuubi said.

'What are you talking about? What are you planning?' I replied.

'_I know you don't trust me, and to be honest, I don't trust me either. So, for the past nine days I've been thinking of a way to fuse my chakra with yours, and I think I've found a way.'_

'Fuse my chakra with yours?'

'_Yes, but I won't begin the fusing process without your consent first.'_

'What's the catch?'

'_When I fuse my chakra with yours, you'll begin to see a physical difference. At first, it will be minor, but over time you will begin to see a notable difference in your body. Your eyes, your hair… your DNA will begin to gradually give into my demonic chakra.' _The Kyuubi stated quietly in my mind. By the way the Kyuubi ended his last sentence, though, that was not the only bad news that comes with enormous power.

'That's not all, is it?' I asked. I could feel the Kyuubi shake his head.

'_Just like the changes to your body, as my chakra begins to fuse with yours, my chakra will begin to attack you and damage you. The more you use it, the more my chakra will flood into your system. The demonic chakra will gradually begin to overwhelm your system as you master my chakra, killing you in the process.' _The Kyuubi said solemnly.

'So… what you're proposing is something that will shorten my life considerably… and kill me?'

'_Yes, but take note that my healing will stop any damage for a very long time. If, by accepting my offer, I would be able to focus on only healing you and nothing else while you can use my chakra as you see fit._' The Kyuubi said.

'How long until I start feeling the pain of your chakra?' I asked as I looked around me. The Chunin are either scared, knowing my true identity, or waiting for something.

'_I'm not sure, but if you were to use my chakra constantly then two years, but that would be impracticable. With constant training with my chakra and pushing yourself daily… about fifteen or twenty years. After that my healing cannot stop the pain, but only sooth it.'_

'I see.' I said as I looked and noticed the Chunin begin to grin. Another, more powerful, ninja has appeared. As well as…

"What's going on here?!" A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Miku standing behind the surrounding Chunin. "Kuro, what's going on?"

"Miku, stand back please." Kaito said as he appeared next to Miku. "Your friend here is actually an S-Class missing ninja called Naruto Uzumaki."

'There you are, you where the reason the Chunin where waiting to engage.' I thought.

'_So what's it going to be, kit. I can begin the fusing process now and you'll be granted some of my chakra right now. I've been doing the prep work all day, but have not committed to it yet. But I think you're going to need it if we are going to survive this.' _I sighed as I looked over at Miku. To become the monster that I swore that I would never be… how could I? I've devoted my life to keeping the Kyuubi chained back from the rest of the world, and now? Now I'm going to be slowly consumed by the very thing that I swore to hold back. '_Just note this, young one. Once you accept my offer, there's no going back. I cannot stop the process once it begins.'_

'I have one last question before I decide.'

'_What's that?'_

'What will happen to you when a majority of your chakra is fused into me?' The Kyuubi began to laugh deeply at this.

'_You are truly something else, Naruto Uzumaki. To actually care about me when you're the one that will be receiving my power!' _ The Kyuubi shouted. After a moment the Kyuubi calmed down. '_I'll be just a figment of your imagination. A wisp inside you that will be there when you want to talk. The only power that I'll hold would be the healing of your body at that point.'_

'I see.' I replied as I looked around me. 'What about just borrowing your chakra like before? Why can't we do that?'

'_You saw what happens when I take over! If I lend you my power then my anger comes with it. Instead, I'm giving you the option of having complete control of that power, but at the cost of damaging yourself.'_

'So I'll shoulder your hatred instead of others… and I'll have complete control over this chakra?'

'_Yes. I will not interfere in any way, but note that while I'm giving you chakra, I can't give you any in the traditional way like before. You'll be on your own with no help from me. All be able to do is heal you and give you advise.'_

I stood there, thinking, while the Leaf ninja simply stared at me. Waiting for me to make the first move. This was a huge decision while alter my life. Will I give up half of my life for power? I'm sure others have been asked this question and the righteous answer would be life, but here, now, is truly right? The world seemed to be turning its back on me and the only way for me to survive, to live, was to cut my life in half. I conceded to this fact and was now ready to fully embrace this power with all its drawbacks that came with it. 'Do it.'

The Kyuubi nodded. _'Buy me some time. Just live for as long as possible.'_

Miku stopped and stared at me for a moment before shaking her head. "No… no way. That can't be right!"

It hurt to hear those words. To lie to a friend. To watch them call you a monster and turn their back on you. "Kuro-kun! Tell me they're lying! Please!" Miku pleaded, tears evident in her eyes. I didn't reply. It hurt too much to watch as another bond that I've so carefully crafted was torn away from me once more. Even if this bond was made by chance.

"I never wanted to for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry, Miku." I said softly. "I'm so surprised that when I came to this town that I made another bond, another friend, but slowly I'm beginning to realize that I can't have any bonds. No matter how hard I try, I'm always seen as a monster in the eyes of others."

"What are you talking about?! You're my age! How are you an S-Class missing ninja?!" Miku asked as she attempted to walk towards me, but was held back by Kaito.

"If I told you what I truly was… the reason my home village, Konoha, hates me so much. I think you would hate me too." I said softly.

"What do you mean?! What could you have done that made them do this to you?" Miku shouted. Miyu also looked relatively interested.

"This boy, Naruto Uzumaki, took thousands of innocent lives from us twelve years ago." Kaito said with a stern look on his face. Miku gasped as she stared at me, tears falling down her face. "And now, just recently, he killed seven more innocent villagers in cold blood. Indeed, how could just a mere child be so heartless unless it was born a monster? A demon!"

I watched as Miku's face shifted from shock, to disbelief. Miyu, too, was also shocked at what she heard. I could feel the emotions begin flood into me, like a damn that was just burst open.

"H-how?" Miku asked. How could I respond? How could someone, just a tool that was used by some higher power, explain how it was used? Tears began to fall down my face as I began to realize just the amount of hate was thrust onto my shoulders. "Kuro-kun?"

"I see now., just how deep the hate towards me goes. I've been raped, persecuted, and tortured until my mind was about to snap…" I said aloud, past the tears that now streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore. The truth, everything the villagers have done to me, it hurt too much. "And only now, as I've watched my friends turn their backs on me, I've come to realize just how alone I am in this world."

Everyone sat still for a moment, as if basking in the words of what I've just said. Miku took a step backwards after hearing this.

"Friends are people that can share secrets with one another and lean on one another. Was my friends back in Konoha really my friends at all if all I've done to them is lie about what I am? About the demon that rests inside me?" I said between sobs, releasing all my emotions onto the ten Leaf ninja around me.

"Wait… that means?" Miyu said. I nodded my head.

"Sealed inside me, is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The demon that killed all those people that day, twelve years ago." I said as I placed a hand on my stomach. Miku took a step forward, again being stopped by Kaito. Kaito didn't seem to be affected by what I've just said. If anything he looked happy. "I suppose this means that you are going to hate me too, Miku. I don't blame you. Everyone else, all my friends, are probably living happier lives without me there."

"You are the demon reincarnate and with you leaving that place, you have surely made their lives easier." Kaito said as he walked towards me, kunai in hand. I began to shake as I dropped my cloaked head into my scarf. "And with your death, you will be the sacrifice needed for avenging the people you killed that day."

"Kaito-sensei? What are you doing? You've never acted like this before?" Miyu asked in astonishment. Miku stood there, paralyzed as she watched her sensei walk towards me.

'Does she hate me too for what I am?' I thought as Kaito stopped in front of me with a maddening look on his face. I saw something in him snap as he stood next to me. His normal, stern, eyes gave way to a something that would be only seen in an insane asylum.

"Oh, no struggle at all? For a demon you sure are giving up easily!" Kaito said as he lifted back my hood, revealing my head and upper portion of my face.

'But… but he looks no different than a normal boy!' Miku thought as Kaito began to laugh as he ran the kunai over my face, wiping up some of the tears running down my cheek before cutting it.

"Oh how I've waited for this day to come! When Miyu told me that you looked like someone in the "missing ninja" book named Naruto Uzumaki, you have no idea how overjoyed I was!" Kaito shouted in enthusiasm. I looked over at Miku with a feeling of regret in my heart.

"Maybe… maybe it's best if you kill me. Then I won't have to go on living this terrible life any longer." I said softly. Miku and Miyu gasped at what I said. Kaito laughed loudly in enjoyment.

"Yes! YES! This is the feeling I want to see! Despair!" Kaito shouted as he walked behind me with a look of insanity on his face. I could feel the cold steel of the kunai run along my neck, leaving small slices here and there. Until finally I felt a hand run along the cut on my cheek.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day to come, demon boy! All I want to do is torture you, destroy you, defile you, until you are nothing left, but a sack of skin wanting to die!" Kaito said as he licked up the blood from my cheek.

I've seen people like him before. They see me not as a boy with feelings, but the Kyuubi in a fragile human form. So they would do anything to break my mind, even rape, to get what the desired reaction they wanted.

"Now boys! What should we do with him first?!" Kaito shouted. The chunin around us looked surprised at Kaito's secret desire. "Should we tie him up and slice him up slowly, watching the blood run down his body? Or maybe we could even take turns with the little maggot!"

Kaito then turned and kicked my hard in the stomach. I bent over, grabbing my stomach in pain as I gasped for air. "Uh, Kaito? What's wrong with you? You've never acted this way. Not even an S-Class missing ninja deserves this."

Kaito turned to the Chunin that said that with an expression that could only be conveyed as death. "You… you little shit! How dare you talk to me like that in my moment of ecstasy!"

As Kaito began to walk towards the chunin I lifted my arm and grabbed his sleeve. Making him stop and turn around. I looked up at the powerful Jonin, tears still streaming down my face. "Please, don't hurt him. It's me that you want so badly."

Kaito grinned widely and kicked me in the stomach once more, sending me into a nearby tree near Miku. "If that is your last wish, demon!"

I looked over to see Miku, still staring at me with tears running down her face. I pushed myself off of the tree and flinched as I grabbed my arm in pain. My right arm was broken. "Naruto-kun?"

I looked up to see Miku slowly walking towards me. "I-I'm so sorry."

I tilted my head to the side. "What are you sorry for? You have every right to hate me. I probably deserve it."

"No! No you don't! What the people of the village have done to you. What Kaito is doing to you! It isn't right!" Miku said as she stopped in front of me. "None of this right. How everyone is treating you."

So she doesn't hate me, but… "I must shoulder this burden alone. I'm sorry, but I don't want you to-"

"Like hell I'm going to do that." Miku said as she pulled out a kunai and stood in between me and Kaito. "You're my friend and I won't just stand by and watch as my friend is tortured in front of me."

"What are you doing, Miku. Are you protecting this missing ninja? If so then you will be considered a traitor as well." Kaito said.

"This is crazy! The look on your face when you look at Naruto-kun. What's wrong with you?! This is not the Kaito-sensei I know! The Kaito-sensei I knew always stood for the protection of the weak and innocent!" Miku shouted.

"That's precisely what I'm doing! That boy behind you has killed thousands of innocent people! Those people must be avenged!" Kaito shouted.

"Naruto-kun didn't kill those people! The Kyuubi sealed within him has! Why must he suffer for the deeds of another?!" Miku shouted in anger.

"Because he has the demon sealed within him, that's why!" Kaito shouted before throwing a kunai at Muki, but the kunai was deflected before it made it to Muki. There stood Miyu, looking rather conflicted. "You too?"

"This is madness, Kaito-sensei. I don't know what's gotten over you, but you need to calm down." Miyu said calmly. Kaito laughed loudly at this.

"Calm down?! Like hell! I finally have the demon boy within my grasp and you ask me to calm down?!" Kaito shouted as he laughed. He finally stopped laughing and glared at the two girls in front of me. "If don't move out of the way then I'll have to cut you both down on the grounds of assisting a traitor to the village."

The two girls flinched at this. "Well if you think we're moving then-" Miku started, but I placed my hand of her shoulder from behind. When she looked over her shoulder towards me, my hood was back on and my eyes where glowing a bright crimson red.

'I take it you're ready?' I thought to the Kyuubi.

"_Yeah. You should have enough chakra in your system to fight this guy.'_ The Kyuubi said.

"Thank you, Miku-chan, Miyu-chan, but I don't want you girls to be seen as traitors to the village." I said as I walked past them. I could feel it, the power that was now circulating through my system. I stared at Kaito, and noticed I could see his veins, his blood flow, his heart.

"You two don't deserve the same fate as me. Miku, you have a pure heart that will take you far in life. I don't ever want to see that disappear from this world." I said.

"Naruto-kun…" Miku said softly.

Kaito began to laugh hysterically as I approached him. "Do you really think that a demon boy like you can beat a Jonin?! Huh?! Who do you think you are?!" Kaito shouted.

'He's losing it. His blood flow is abnormal and his eyes are all over the place.' I thought as pulled out a kunai. My right arm stung when I tried to move it.

'_Kit, remember that he's still a Jonin. Be careful. I'll get to work on your arm.' _The Kyuubi said. I nodded my head as I held out my kunai in front of me. I slowly began to pool some of the chakra into my feet.

"Let's begin." I shot forwards. I could feel my speed increase even more as I pooled my chakra into my feet as Kaito was just barely able to block my strike towards his neck. Kaito retaliated by quickly going through some seals and, at point blank range, filling up his lungs with air.

"A fire jutsu this close will…?" I said as a glint passed through in his eyes. At this point Kaito didn't care what happened. He just wanted to hurt me. Kill me. The fire jutsu exploded into me, sending flying backwards. I could see that I passed through the gate as I skipped across the ground several times. I finally stopped in the giant field that surrounds the town of Okashi. I could finally feel my broken arm again, but I was still unable to move it. The Kyuubi is working fast…

I felt the heat of another fire jutsu and my instincts quickly kicked in. I dashed to the side, just barely dodging the attack. I looked up and saw Kaito clapping his hands. "You have good instincts, demon boy, but that doesn't mean shit against me! If you think that borrowing power from the demon is going to save you then think again!"

With my right arm still broken I can't perform any seals, meaning the only thing that I could rely on is my speed and the kunai in my left hand. '_You know, when you accepted my power there are some more benefits than just the pure raw power of my chakra.'_

'How so? What else is there?'

'_Now is not the time to list them all off, but one is the immediate control of your chakra in your body. Which means..._' My eyes widened from underneath my hood. I dropped my kunai to the ground and began to grin.

I began to move the chakra around in my body with relative ease. It was so easy! I then pushed the small amount of chakra to my right hand as I formed a single handed seal. Kaito's eyebrow went up for a moment.

'A single handed seal? I thought only high level Jonin could do those.' Kaito thought as he dashed towards me, but just as was he about to connect the kunai to my chest, two clones appeared next to him, grabbing his arm from either side. "Wait, you actually managed to do it?!"

"I am the jinchuuriki of the nine tails after all. What else did you expect?" I said with a hint of darkness splashed in. Kaito pushed the clones away as he jumped backwards, forming seals along the way.

"**Katon: Hosenka no**-!" Kaito began to shout, but a clone was created next to him. The clone popped out of its smoke sending a kick down onto Kaito who was smashed into the ground. Kaito quickly rolled out of the way as I shot a kunai with an explosive tag tied to the back at Kaito. The explosion knocked Kaito away as the clone up in the air popped away along with the other two standing next to me.

'I see. So I can extend my chakra outside of my body just like I could when it covered my body back when I fought Sasuke.' I thought. It was simple really. I sent out my chakra, which would be invisible to any normal shinobi, and pooled in the area that I pleased. I would then form the seal of the jutsu that I wished to use and then it would appear. The smaller the amount of chakra, and the closer it was, the faster I could pool the chakra. And since I knew how to use the Kage Bushin so well it was easy to manifest quickly, but I'm sure fire and other types of jutsu's would be impossible to use, the fire styles require it to be made in your stomach.

"You mother fucker! DIE!" Kaito screamed as he threw some more seals together. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!"

As the fireball traveled towards me I pooled chakra into my hand sliced from bottom up, sending a visible red slash of pure chakra towards the fireball just before it was about to hit me. The red chakra sliced the fireball in two and while the flames passed by me, leaving me unharmed, the red chakra smashed into Kaito. Cutting him from his collarbone to his hip. Kaito landed on the ground, clenching his chest as blood ran out, staring at me with his wild eyes.

'Those, eyes… those glowing red eyes. It's like he's sees straight through me!' Kaito thought as he stood back up. I dash towards him, pouring everything into my feet and left arm as I slashed at him with my kunai.

Kaito blocked and parried where he could. I could feel my extremities burn the more I poured the Kyuubi's chakra into them.

'Faster.' I thought as I continued to strike out at Kaito. I managed to land a slice on his arm. 'Not fast enough!'

I began to force more chakra into my arm and legs. '_Kit! Your body isn't properly trained to use this much chakra yet! You've got stop!_'

I couldn't hear the Kyuubi's cries to cease. My blood was boiling and it only increased as I saw the blood begin to spurt out of Kaito's shoulder. This blood lust began to blind me as another cut was landed onto Kaito's leg and as more blood began to flow out of his body, the more I attacked.

Kaito finally managed to stop the close range combat and kick me away from him. I slid to a stop, breathing heavily. Kaito looked bad. A giant slash from my first chakra slash with at least a dozen other deep cuts on his body. Kaito was breathing heavily before coughing up blood onto the ground.

I looked past Kaito to see Miyu and Miku staring at us. Kaito began to laugh between coughs.

"So, you've finally embraced the demon within you. You've truly become one with the monster inside you." Kaito said. I growled at this. I could feel the fangs in my mouth with my tongue. Another side effect?

"The only reason I've become what I am now is because of people like you." I said in anger.

"Is that what you think?! Am I the reason that you decided to give your life to the demon?! No, you made that choice! Not me!" Kaito shouted. More blood began to spill out of Kaito. The scratches and cuts that he dealt to me have already began to heal, but my broken arm still had little feeling in it.

"No! I would have died if I didn't! You're the reason! You and the damned village that exiled me because what? The Kyuubi was sealed inside me? The only reason the Kyuubi ever comes out is because my life is in danger!" I retaliated before lifting the kunai up. "Just like now."

Kaito sighed before dropping his kunai to the ground. He knew he was dying and was using all of his strength to keep himself standing. He held out his arms out to his side. "Then finish me. End what you've started twelve years ago."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My entire family was killed in Konoha twelve years ago. Every single one of my blood relatives, including my son, was killed. I'm the only one left of my family." Kaito said. I lowered my kunai slightly. The Kyuubi killed them all? An entire family line, save one, gone in the blink of an eye. I dropped my kunai to ground. "What are you doing?! Finish what you've started! Kill me! If you let me live then I'll hunt you to the ends of the Earth if I have to!"

I clenched my teeth as I listened to what Kaito said. '_What's the call, kit?'_

'I don't know. If I let him live then he'll chase me down again and we'll have to fight once more, but if kill him…'

'_You'll have the death of another on your mind. I understand, but know this, whatever you choose I'll support it.'_

'Thanks.' I thought as I looked up at Kaito as he stared at me, blood still pouring out of his body. That smell, it smelled so good. I slowly walked towards him as I poured chakra into my left hand. A spinning red ball began to form in it before I stopped in front of Kaito.

"Naruto-kun! Don't!" Miku shouted as she ran towards us. A clone appeared between us, stopping Miku from coming any closer. "If you kill him then you'll start down a path that you can't come back from!"

A grin appeared on my face. "I've long since started down that path, Miku. I've been walking down it for twelve years now."

I then slammed the Rasengan into the chest of Kaito. Kaito never resisted or attempted to stop me, but as I pushed the chakra ball into Kaito, it was like all of my senses began to dull. I could see Miku shouting something at me as my clone held her back. Miyu simply stood there, shocked, and Kaito was screaming out in pain. But I couldn't hear any of it.

My jutsu soon stopped and as I let my arm fall to my side, Kaito collapsed to the ground, dead. His entire chest was now open to the world with his organs and bone scattered all around us. Miku dropped to her knees as she held her hands over her mouth. Tears began to stream down her face. Memories of the time she had spent with her team flashed in her head. Miyu did the same except she was still standing. My clone looked down at Miku before popping away.

The body of Kaito now lays before me. Taunting me. Saying that it was all my fault for what happened to him and his family. They say, when a single assassin, or shinobi, kills off an entire family with all of its known relatives the worst of the scum. The kind of monster that doesn't deserve to live. Even mighty tyrants allows a single son to live so they can continue the bloodline of the fallen out of respect.

"So, this is the monster that I've become…" I said as I looked at my hand. There was blood covering it from my Rasengan. I looked over at Miku from underneath the veil of my hood. My eyes have stopped glowing the crimson red.

"You… you killed him. Without a second thought." Miku said in complete shock. I stared at her as she processed what she just saw. "After all the things I said, defending you from Kaito, and you kill him?"

After another moment of silence I decided to ask her a question. "Do you hate me?"

Miku looked at me, confused by my question. "What?"

"After everything I've done, coming to your home and killing your sensei. Do you hate me?" I asked emotionlessly. Miku stared at me for a long time, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey guys! Someone in town said they saw you… what's going on?!" A new comer said happily, but stopped in terror at what was displayed in front of him. Souta slowly walked up to Kaito as I began to walk away. "K-Kaito… sensei?"

I turned my back on the three Genin. There was nothing I could do. I was the one that killed him after all. "Did you do this Kuro?! Did you kill Kaito-sensei?!"

I stopped in my tracks. Souta idolized Kaito. He saw him as something of a father. A symbol of strength and courage… and I just took that away from him.

"Who do you think you are, Kuro?! What did he ever do to you to deserve this?" Souta shouted in rage.

"Souta stop!" Miku shouted. "You don't know what happened!"

"Like hell I don't! Ever since this silent piece of shit arrived you've been acting differently! Why did you come here anyway? What was the point?!" Souta questioned as he stood back up.

The reason I came to Okashi… why did I come here? To stock up on supplies? To check if there was any news on my exile from Konoha? I suppose that I've found out if there was news from Konoha, but what was the real reason? Human interaction? Was I getting lonely out on the beaten path? I could have just avoided this town if I really wanted to. Was I to become a hermit and live out the rest of my days in the forests?

All of these questions raced through my mind as I contemplated everything up until this point. The point where three Genin saw their Jonin's death before them.

"If you would have never come then Kaito-sensei would still be alive! None of this would have ever happened and we would have gone about our day peacefully! This is your fault!" Souta shouted, tears now falling from his eyes.

"Do you hate me?" I asked. It was the same question I asked Miku, but I needed to know something. To see if he was anything like him. Souta looked at me hard, anger burning within his eyes.

"You killed my idol. Everything that I've worked so hard to become… I hate you… I HATE YOU!" Souta shouted as he ran towards me, kunai in hand.

"Souta, wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Miku shouted, desperate to save my image, but it was far too late. I sent out a clone and tripped up Souta. He was so blinded by rage that he had no idea what was going on around him. Souta smashed into the ground and my clone kicked away the kunai in his hand. Souta tried to stand, but the clone stepped onto his back and proceeded to slam Souta into the ground once more.

"Naruto-kun say something! Tell him what really happened! This doesn't have to be like this!" Miku shouted. I walked up to Souta and bent down to him.

"Did you kill him, Naruto? Did you kill my idol?" Souta asked darkly. Murder intended if I said something out of line.

"Yes." I replied. Souta then, instead of resisting me, began to cry.

"You… you monster! How could you?" Souta asked. I stood and began to walk away, my clone disappearing from the back of Souta.

"Because I'm monster, that's why." I replied before disappearing from the valley in a burst of red chakra.

**XxXxX-End**

For all of you wondering when this has taken place in relation to the cannon. This is before Naruto had left the village to train with Jiraiya, but after Naruto had went with Jiraiya to get Tsunade.

Where is Jiraiya now? How will he react to Naruto's exile? This topic will be brought up later in the story, believe me. Don't rush it. Everything will be revealed later into the story.

As for this chapter, tell me what you think! I'm trying a lot of different things here with this chapter while also hitting on as many things as possible. Naruto, in this story, while extremely powerful is also a human. A human that has feelings towards others. So, take that into account while reading.

Welp, I guess I'll continue writing the next chapter. I'm liking where this story is going as of right now and I hope you guys do too!


	3. Chapter 3

"Normal."

'Thinking.'

'_Bijuu._'

"**Jutsu**."

"_**Unknown**__."_

**XxXxX-Start**

"What's the mission, Hokage-sama?" Gai said as he walked into the Hokage's office. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk reading over some papers on her desk. She looked up to see the 'Green Beast' standing in front of her. The sun was shining outside and the warm late summer breeze was flowing through the window.

"Good to see you Gai, but this mission is going to take you out of the village." Tsunade said.

"Where are we going?"

"To a town called Otashi in the northern part of the country."

"What happened that would demand our presence there? Isn't there a forward HQ in Okashi?" Gai asked. Tsunade sighed and put her notes onto the desk.

"Yes, but they've asked us to take command of an ongoing investigation."

"An investigation?"

"A Jonin was killed outside the city two days ago and the commander of the HQ has requested help in finding who did it." Tsunade said. Gai tilted his head to the side.

"Was there any witnesses?"

"Yes, but from what I can deduct none of the nine ninja that saw the killer are saying anything. They want our help on the matter."

"So the mission is find out who the killer is? Any information on tracking him and capturing him?"

"None as of yet. I'll leave that to you. If you feel it's necessary then you may."

"I see. I'll get my team ready to go within the next couple of hours. Anything else?"

"This is a, for now, C level mission without the pursuit of the killer. If you decide that it is necessary to track down this person then it will be raised to a B level mission. Remember that the killer managed to kill a Jonin, so tread carefully." Tsunade said with a dark tone. Gai sighed and scratched the back of his head. He knew the dangers of going into a situation such as this.

"A Jonin killer, eh? Can I make a request?" Gai asked.

"What's that?"

**XxXxX**

"One more time Neji!" Tenten shouted as she jumped up into the air. A flurry of weapons came flying down towards Neji, who simply stood in their path. At the last moment, Neji began to spin as a blue wall began to form around him. Weapons of various types began to smash into the chakra wall and simply bounce off. After ten seconds of weapons constantly hitting the shield the two stopped.

Tenten landed onto the ground, breathing heavily, while Neji looked fine.

"Again, nothing got through. That defense of yours is insane!" Tenten said as she picked herself up.

"I'm getting better at it. I still don't know how Naruto managed to break through it at the Chunin Exams… clearly I can become more proficient with it though." Neji said. Tenten looked towards the ground at the mention of that name. "What's the matter?"

"I still don't understand why…" Tenten said. Neji sighed as he looked at his teammate.

"Why Naruto was exiled?"

"Yes! Why would the elders exile him?! It doesn't make any sense!"

"They say it's because he killed seven people."

"It was in self-defense! I know Naruto would never kill those people unless he absolutely had to!" Tenten argued. Neji shook his head and looked up into the sky. He remember how much Naruto wanted to become the Hokage. How he wanted to show the village that he was something other than a prankster, but to kill seven people? What could have happened that forced him to do that?

"Have you ever watched Naruto when he was not with his team?" Neji asked. Tenten looked surprised at the question.

"Uh, no?" Tenten answered. "Have you?"

"Yes, and I've began to feel somewhat sorry for him."

"Why would you feel sorry for him?"

"The way the villagers treated him. The names they spat at him. I have no idea how long this has been going on, but it has to been a long time." Neji said. Tenten thought for a moment.

"Why would the villagers treat him so poorly over a couple of pranks?"

"I don't know, but there has to be another reason behind the villager's anger. In any case, maybe Naruto had enough of their treatment and snapped." Neji suggested. Tenten shook her head.

"Naruto is too nice to 'just snap'. Something else must have happened that forced his hand." Tenten said.

"It's crazy. Naruto's trial was held that day and he was escorted out within a couple of hours. He barely had time to ready himself before being kicked out." Neji said, a little anger in his voice.

Tenten began to think of the last time she saw Naruto. Her eyes shot open in surprise. 'When he entered my shop that afternoon… was he leaving the village then? He was a bit beaten up and there was Chunin escorts with him. Naruto did seem a lot more mature then too.'

"You okay Tenten?" Neji asked. Tenten looked over to Neji and shook her head.

"It's nothing, but I didn't realize you cared about him at all." Tenten said. Neji shrugged his shoulders in response.

"He proved to me that fate was not the end all be all. That through hard work anything could be accomplished. So, I suppose he has earned my respect in that sense, but as for his personality…" Neji said, trailing off. "He's kind of annoying, but he has his moments."

Tenten chuckled a bit at Neji's explanation of Naruto. "I suppose you're right."

"Hello team! I see you two have been training!" Gai said as he walked into the clearing with a smile.

"Hello Gai-sensei! How's Lee?" Tenten asked. Gai nodded his head.

"He's doing fine. Still recovering."

"Good to hear."

"Anyways, we've got a mission! We are heading to Okashi so pack your things and meet at the gate in three hours!" Gai said in his normal way of excitement.

"But Gai-sensei, we are down a man in our team. I thought it was required to have at least a team of four when there are Genin present?" Neji asked. Gai laughed at Neji's question.

"Always the perspective one, aren't we Neji? That is true, we do need at least one other person to accompany us on the mission. So, I got some help."

"Who'd you manage to coax into coming with us?" Tenten asked rather sarcastically.

**XxXxX**

"Why did I let this happen?" Kakashi asked himself as he walked towards the gate of the village, a backpack on his back. He was late, as per usual, but instead of standing in front of the Memorial Stone, Kakashi stood atop the Fourth's head and simply looked out over the village. "I still don't know how Gai managed to convince Sakura and I into going with them."

As Kakashi turned the corner to the enormous square that sat in front of the gate Kakashi saw Gai, Neji, and Tenten all talking happily while Sakura stood off to the side, quiet. Losing two teammates tends to make you wonder why you're still around. Still in this village when both of your teammates have been deemed traitors to the village. While the loss of Sasuke was hard on Sakura, when Naruto was around he always found a way to cheer her up somehow, but with Naruto gone…

"There you are Kakashi! Not breaking the streak of always late being late I see!" Gai said with a happy smile.

"Yeah, was just getting ready was all." Kakashi said. No random excuse like he normally does.

"Okay! So I already explained the mission to Sakura and I assume you've already read over the mission scroll I gave you?" Gai asked. Kakashi nodded. "As expected from my rival! So is everyone ready to move out?"

After getting nods from everyone Gai turned and pointed out the gate in a dramatic fashion. "Okay then! Let's move out!"

**XxXxX**

'Think I'm far enough away from Okashi?' I asked the Kyuubi as I landed in a clearing of a thick forest. I breathed heavily as I wiped away the sweat from my brow.

'_I would imagine. You've been running for the last two days. Dodging both patrols and people alike. You need some rest. You haven't slept much since we left Okashi_.' The Kyuubi said. I sighed as I slumped down against one of the trees. I looked up into the cloudy gray sky with a heavy heart. It was the afternoon and it has been cloudy ever since I've left Okashi. '_Still bothering you, kit?'_

When I ran from Okashi, it felt like I left something there. Something that I was clinging onto since I was exiled from Konoha. I've never killed anyone before, well at least until a couple of days ago. Even when the seven villagers were killed by my hand, I never thought it was actually me. I just blamed the Kyuubi, but I know now there is no difference. Whatever the Kyuubi has done is now something I've done as well. The Kyuubi and I now share this existence, this life, together.

'Yeah, but I suppose it's something I'm going to have to get used to. If I'm going to survive out here then killing is the only way.' I replied as my body screamed at me. Punishing me for running for so long. The Kyuubi stayed silent, confirming my thoughts of death following me everywhere I go.

'_It's not going to be easy, but my power should help._' The Kyuubi said.

'Even if it's killing me?' I replied calmly with a slight grin on my face.

'_I told you of what would-!'_ The Kyuubi retorted desperately, but I waved it off.

'I knew what I was signing up for. Thank you, Kyuubi. If it wasn't for you I don't know what Kaito would have done to me.'

'_It's alright kit, I just didn't want you to suffer like you have back home.'_

Home. Is Konoha even considered home anymore? The place that tortured me, exiled me, and is now hunting me? I was born there, but did I ever feel safe? Did I ever feel as if I went there I would feel accepted? The villagers would say I was a beast that doesn't belong, but what of the remaining Rookie Nine? Of Team Gai? What would they say if they knew what I truly was? Would they turn their backs on me as well? Call me a demon?

I could feel my eyes drooping slightly as I sat against the large tree behind me. My hood giving my eyes good shade from the little light that came from the clouds above.

**XxXxX-Five days earlier**

"We have a mission for you and your team." A man said in a cave that was being covered by a waterfall. There stood two dark figures, a man wearing an official cloak, and another, much younger, girl with short hair.

"Me? What's so important that you require me?" The girl asked.

"A shinobi has entered our country from the east carrying a very powerful weapon. You are to track him and eliminate the shinobi before he causes any trouble." The cloaked man said from the shadows. The girl scratched her face a couple of times, thinking of the mission.

"What makes this man so powerful? Certainly there are others that can-." The girl started.

"The man himself is not that powerful, but the weapon that he carries…"

"The weapon?" The girl questioned.

"Yes. It is said to have chakra from a Bijuu molded into the weapon itself. Chakra… like yours, Fuu." The man said. The girl jumped slightly at her name being said.

"A Bijuu's chakra molded into a weapon? Is that even possible?" Fuu asked.

"You have your mission. Now get to it." The cloaked man said before turning and walking out of the cave. Fuu sighed deeply before shaking her head.

'Did you hear that, Chomei? Looks like we're going to find a Demon sword!'

**XxXxX**

A loud boom from above woke me from my slumber. I stirred and looked out from underneath the large tree that I sat underneath to see heavy rain pouring down onto the small clearing in front of me. There was a little light, meaning it was morning. I stood up and felt my muscles scream at me for using the Kyuubi's chakra too much.

'Have any idea where we are?' I asked as I looked around. I was running Northwest from my understanding, but I didn't know how far I've ran.

'_Nope. You can try that path though. It seems to be used often._' The Kyuubi suggested. I looked over to where the Kyuubi said and there was indeed a path on the other side of the brush. I walked over to it and began walking. The path was heading north and I followed it blindly. '_I see that you're practicing your chakra control.'_

'And I see that you've fusied more chakra into my system. Still hard at work I see.' I replied as I pushed chakra into my eyes. I began to look around and I saw a squirrel inside a tree. Its veins clearly evident inside its body. 'This is so strange…'

'_Seeing the blood of another? I know. It's one of the abilities that come along with my chakra. I used to use it to hunt down my prey.'_

'What did you hunt?'

'_Humans.'_

I thought for a moment before nodding. 'Fair enough.'

I continued to practice my chakra manipulation until I saw someone down the path I was walking. I quickly jumped behind one of the trees that lined the path and poured chakra into my ears. It was two older women. I wonder why they were walking in this heavy rain?

"Have you heard of that crazy swordsman traveling around the border towns, killing at whim?" One of the old women asked.

"Crazy swordsmen? I certainly have not!" The other old women replied.

"Ah, people are saying that he entered from the black zone from the east in search of something."

"What do you think he's after?"

"I don't know, but rumor has it he's might be after Fuu-sama and that the sword itself is making him go crazy."

"Fuu-sama? The jinchuuriki from the village? Why would anyone want to go after her? She's the hero of our country!"

"Like I said you old coot. I don't know. Just thought I'd tell you about the whispers I've been hearing."

The two old ladies walked out of earshot and continued down the path. After waiting a couple minutes I exited the tree line and looked around.

'Another jinchuuriki, huh?'

'_Hmm…'_

'You know which it is?' I asked as I began walking down the path. In the background one could see a large mountain range. This must be border area between the Waterfall country and the Land of Fire. A neutral zone where people move to and fro with relative freedom.

'_I won't be able to tell you until we come in contact her.'_

'Same as Gaara?'

'_Yup. Are you going to do anything about the swordsman?'_

'No. it's not my problem.'

'_It would be sad to see a jinchuuriki fall into the hands of someone like that.'_

'Doesn't concern me. I'm a missing ninja now. I don't really care what happens to the ninja villages anymore.'

'_But I hold an allegiance to the other bijuu.'_

'Even if you fought against one during the Chunin exams?'

'_I helped you defend yourself against the jinchuuriki of Shukaku. I didn't want to fight against him. Besides, something was wrong with Suikaku. I don't know what, but he wasn't himself.' _I continued to walk down the path, contemplating the Kyuubi's words. Helping the other jinchuuriki? Or, more specifically, helping the other Bijuu?

'Maybe. For now all I want to do is train and the Waterfall country is the perfect place.'

'_Why's that?'_

'From what I've heard, Takigakure is rather relaxed on their missing ninja policy. If you don't mess with them then they won't mess with you.' I replied as I entered a small town at the foot of the mountains. Nobody was outside, probably because of the heavy rain, and all the windows where shut.

The quiet town was peaceful, even with the heavy rain landing all around me, but I got this strange feeling…

I walked up to a small tavern and put my hand to the door. '_What are you doing? You know that if we enter this place we may be found out.'_

I shrugged it off and went with my gut. I pushed the door open and entered the small tavern, but I then wished that I hadn't. On the floor lay at least ten dead customers, all dead in various positions. I jumped backwards in surprise.

"What the…?" I said to myself as I stared at the dead bodies.

'_Do you think that the swordsmen did this?'_

'Yeah, probably.' I replied. I turned over one of the bodies to see how he died, but there were no cut marks on the body. I then noticed that he had his hands wrapped around his throat and his eyes where bleeding. 'Poison?'

'_Probably. Maybe it wasn't the swordsmen?'_

'I've got no idea, but we've best get out of here before-.' I thought as I stood.

"What happened here?!" A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a female ninja from Takigakure standing in the doorway. The girl wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. "Did you do this?"

I turned to her and tilted my head. "No."

"Oh really? And how are you going to prove that?" The girl asked. She was maybe three or four years older than me with darker skin.

I stayed silent as she sized me up. "Are you working with a man named Kazuno?"

Kazuno must be the crazed swordsmen name and Takigakure shinobi must be after him… or the sword. "No answer eh? Well, I know how to get people like you to talk!"

The mint hair girl then began to fly through seals until finally shooting out a haze from her mouth. I lifted my scarf up to my mouth to protect myself if it was poison. My eyes then began to burn from the haze as the room began to brighten up, impairing my vision. Then I saw the girl fly through the haze with a kunai in hand. I quickly pushed chakra into my eyes and parried her attack with my own kunai. The girl looked surprised that I was still able to see her and back peddled a bit. I then lifted my hand and aimed it at her and the haze that was behind her. I quickly built up chakra into my hand and released it in a wide wave. My hand began to burn from the use of the pure demonic chakra that was collected, and released, from my hand.

The girl was sent backwards through the door and into the rain. The haze dissipated from the building as I walked out into the rain. 'There are bound to be others nearby. I need to get out of here before they arrive.'

'_Kit.'_

'Yes?'

'_I think that's the jinchuuriki of the seven tails.'_

I looked over to the girl who was now standing back on her feet. She looked angry. 'Do you really think so?'

'_Yeah, she definitely is. I can feel the presence of Chōmei inside her.'_

I tilted my head as the girl dashed towards me, but with my eyes I could see her muscles as they twitched to give her body movement. She charged towards me, but then her blood disappeared from her body. 'Genjutsu?' I quickly looked to my left and saw her charging at me with… wings?

"Got you!" The girl shouted as a kunai was rammed into my arm, but after a moment my clone exploded in smoke. 'Kage Bushin?'

I shot out of the smoke and kicked her in her face. She flew off into the side of a wall of a nearby building. She crashed through the wooden wall and I was surprised. 'I didn't mean to kick her that hard.'

'_My chakra not only enhances your senses, but also your body. Your speed and strength should increase if applied to that part of your body.'_

'Won't she be able to do it as well if she's a jinchuuriki?'

'_Of course, but she is going to get hers through her seal, which means her Bijuu's chakra that she's getting is not going to be as pure as the chakra you're using. That also means it won't hurt her as much due to the seals protective state.'_

'So she won't be able to manipulate hers like I can?'

'_Correct.' _The Kyuubi explained. I didn't see the girl exit the building and I tilted my head to the side.

'What's taking her so long?' I began to walk towards the hole in the wall, but the girl reappeared carrying a small child. The child was small and looked… dead?

The mint girl was crying and sobbing as she looked down at the dead girl. "H-How could you?"

She thinks I did all this. That I killed all of these people. Would she believe me if I told I didn't? Probably not. She'd think I was lying like the villagers did. That I'm a demon… like her. "You…"

I stared at her in silence. "You will pay!"

I could see her bijuu's chakra begin to whip around her as she stared at the dead girl in her arms.

"I take it you wouldn't believe me if I told you that I didn't kill these people then." I said as a dark purple chakra began to flow around her. As the chakra flowed around her, the irises in her eyes changed to a dark purple and chakra wings appeared behind her back.

"You murderer! I'll make you pay for what you have done!" The girl shouted. The chakra around her continued to build as I watched with interest.

'_Not going to do anything?'_

'No. She wouldn't even listen to me if I did try and talk.' I replied. No tails… she's holding the bijuu back somewhat. Just as my opponent was about to charge at me another shinobi appeared.

"Wait! Fuu-sama! Please don't do this!" The new comer shouted. The girl wore what looked to be chunin gear from the Waterfall village. She has pink hair and eyes that matched her hair. She had a petite body, meaning she's most likely a healer of sorts. Not trained for combat, but probably still knows some sort of combat jutsu. Especially if she's with a jinchuuriki. "If you use the bijuu then you'll go berserk!"

"Shut it Akari! I'll do whatever it takes to kill this piece of trash!" Fuu shouted in anger.

"I told you I didn't kill these people. If you let the seven tails take control then you'll hurt your friend." I stated. Fuu stopped for a moment before looking over at Akari. Fuu realized I was telling the truth and the bijuu's chakra began to recede.

"How do you know which bijuu was inside me?" Fuu asked.

"I know a lot of things if you'd just listen." I said in an irritated tone. Akari sighed before walking up to Fuu.

"Did you fly off the handle again?" Akari asked.

"Well, when I saw all those dead bodies in the tavern, then the dead girl… I kinda lost it." Fuu said.

"So you attacked the first person you saw…" Akari said. Fuu looked down in embarrassment. Akari then turned to me and bowed. "Sorry mister, but Fuu-sama does that sometimes. Let's get out of this rain so we can introduce ourselves properly."

So I followed them into a small building that was nearby. More dead bodies lay on the ground of the small wooden house. It contained a family of five that sat around a table. The family seemed to have died in the same fashion as everyone else. Fuu growled deeply at the sight of this.

Once we were all inside the building Akari turned to me and extended her hand. "My name is Akari, Chunin." I took her hand and shook it.

"And that's Fuu-sama. Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi." Akari said. Fuu walked up and looked me up and down once more before shaking my hand. "What's your name?"

"Kuro." I replied.

"So, what happened here?" Fuu asked.

"I don't know. I just got here whenever you arrived and attacked me." I replied, rather irritated.

"Yeah… um, sorry about that." Fuu replied, embarrassment on her face. "So, what are you anyway? Are you a ninja or something?"

"You must be pretty good to be able to hold your own against Fuu too!" Akari said, but this earned slap over the back of her head from Fuu. "Ouch!"

"Shut it." Fuu said, irritated by her teammates comments. Fuu ten turned back to me. "So, what are doing here if you're not the one that killed all these people?"

"I'm just a traveler is all. Thought I'd find a place to get out of this rain, but when I entered the tavern…" I said. Akari nodded her head, but then looked at me a little closer.

"You seem a bit young to be a traveler. Where's your parents at?" Fuu asked.

"They're gone."

"Gone?"

"…" I didn't say anything at Fuu's question. Akari seemed to get it and nudged Fuu in the side.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard, traveling alone and all." Akari said.

"You get used to it." I replied coldly. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Can I ask you a question?" Fuu asked.

"I'd rather not." I replied, but Fuu either ignored or didn't hear me because she asked anyway.

"How do you know about the Nanabi inside me if you're just a traveler?" Fuu asked.

"You're village tends to like to brag to the others about its jinchuuriki. Every village knows about you." I lied.

"That may be, everyone in the country knows I'm a jinchuuriki, but nobody knows which bijuu is inside me except the Kage and my teammates." Fuu said. I stayed quiet as I mulled over my options. I could just tell her the truth, but then they would certainly attack me for being a missing ninja.

"I can't tell you that unfortunately." I said. Neither a lie nor any helpful information. Fuu stared at me for a moment.

"Do you know what the Akatsuki are?" Fuu asked. Akari jumped slightly.

"Fuu-sama! You know we aren't supposed to talk about them!" Akari complained. Fuu stayed silent, awaiting my answer. So she does know about them and what they are trying to do.

"Yes." I replied. Akari looked shocked that I knew what the Akatsuki where.

"Do you know what they are trying to accomplish?"

"Yes."

"Then what are they trying to do?"

"They are trying to hunt down people like you."

Fuu nodded her head and looked at me with a flat expression. "How do you know one of the most closely guarded secrets in not only Takigakure, but in almost every hidden village?"

"I know some people." I said.

"Not good enough. Who are you really?!" Fuu shouted, irritated at my secrecy. If only she knew of who I truly was. But, if she did then Fuu may actually begin to think that I killed all these people.

Just as I was about to respond, a knock came from the front door. I turned and began to walk towards it.

"Hold it! Let me." Fuu said, pushing me to the side as she walked towards the door, but something felt off.

'_**Papa!**__' _I glanced around at the child like voice that erupted in my head.

'Did you say something?' I asked the Kyuubi.

'_I didn't say anything. Why?'_

'Could have sworn…'

'_**Papa!**__'_

'There it is again.' I thought. Fuu opened the door, but just as the door was being opened the door exploded, sending Fuu flying past me and into Akari. The two smashed into a glass cupboard. I lifted my arm to cover my eyes as the smoke began to settle.

A hysterical laugh sprang out of the smoke and I saw a thin red line glow from behind the smoke. "You know it's not nice to not invite someone in when it's raining so hard outside!"

Fuu moved slightly and saw a man wearing a tan cloak with a black sword in his hand. A thin crimson line ran down the middle of the sword and it was currently glowing. Eight small holes seemed to be carved out of the sword near the hilt.

The man had gray hair and completely black eyes. The only part of his eyes that aren't pitch black are his irises, which are a crimson red. He's older, at least fifty or sixty it seemed. The man had several tumors around his body and disease was running rampant. The only thing keeping him from falling over dead was probably that sword.

"Looks like I've finally found you." The man said with his crazed eyes as he stared directly at us.

**XxXxX**

"We've arrived in Okashi! Finally! Some rest!" Sakura exclaimed as she collapsed to the golden grass near the edge of the tree line. Tenten chuckled at Sakura's misfortune. Gai wanted to get here as quickly as possible so there was little time for rest. So, the team of Konoha ninja made it to Okashi in only two days. At least it was a warm and sunny day, but one could tell that autumn was coming.

"Come on now." Tenten said as she lifted the pink haired girl up. During their forced march to Okashi, Sakura began to open up to Tenten. She was quiet and reserved at the beginning, but now seemed to enjoy talking to her female companion. "Get up before Gai says something."

Of in the distance stood three Leaf Chunin in middle of the field. Almost as if they're standing guard. "I take it that's where we're needed?" Kakashi asked. Gai nodded his head.

"Okay guys, let's go see what's going on." Gai said. The five shinobi walked over to the three Chunin, but once they arrived one of the Chunin jumped in between them at what they're guarding.

"Name and reason for visit?" The Chunin asked with a stern voice.

"I'm a Jonin of Konoha and this is my team. My name is Gai and we are here on orders from the Hokage to investigate a killing." Gai reported. The chunin settled down slightly and nodded.

"Okay, sorry for being so defensive, but we are near the border with Sound. Anyone could be a spy." The Chunin said.

"It's not a problem. So, is this the crime scene?" Gai asked. The Chunin nodded and moved out of the way.

"Yes. Go ahead and do whatever you need to do. We've been keeping the body as preserved as possible since his death, as ordered." The Chunin said. The five ninja walked up to the body, but Sakura and Tenten gasped at what they saw.

'That swirl… could it be?' Kakashi thought. Kakashi looked over at Gai, who looked to be thinking the same thing.

"The man's name is Kaito and he died about four days ago by way of some sort of ninjutsu." The chunin explained.

"Who could have done this?" Sakura asked to no one in particular. Blood still stained the grass around him and his organs still lay rotting nearby.

"We don't know, but everyone that saw what happened, or may have an idea of who it was, refuses to answer any questions." The Chunin explained.

"I see. Well you've done well to preserve the body for so long, but you can send him off to his family now. I'm sure they miss him." Gai said. This produced a sigh from the Chunin. "What's the problem?"

"He was the only one left of his family. Everyone else is dead. There is no one else."

Everyone was silent for a moment after hearing this. An entire family tree… gone forever.

"I thought that was forbidden to do. To kill an entire family bloodline." Neji said, thinking of what would happen if every Hyuga was killed.

"It's not forbidden, just taboo." Kakashi said. 'Did you do this, Naruto?'

"Still, someone that would think of doing something like this…" Tenten said. Kakashi looked down at the Genin, wondering if they hated the person who did this.

"Still, get his body out of this field. Everyone doesn't need to see this." Gai said. "Also, does the HQ here have a list of everyone that saw what happened that night?"

After getting confirmation on Gai's question, the team from Konoha started towards the town of Okashi.

**XxXxX**

It was quiet in the town of Okashi. All missions have been put on hold since the event four days ago. Three Genin sat on benches in a small plaza that surrounded a fountain, waiting to see what the word from HQ was.

"What do you think's going to happen with us?" Miku asked to her teammates.

"I don't know. It's just… I don't know what to think." Miyu replied. The death of their Jonin instructor came quick for them. It seemed like everything was okay until Kur- Naruto arrived four days ago. Then boom! Their sensei died. Normally she would have gone ballistic, but the way Kaito acted towards Naruto beforehand. That crazed look in his eye whenever his eyes even looked towards Naruto.

The group stayed quiet for a while longer before something else was said. "I wonder where Naruto-kun is at?" Miku asked no one in particular.

Souta visibly flinched after hearing that name. Since the event, Miku and Miyu have both explained what happened between Naruto and Kaito, but Souta seemed to just ignore what he was told. He stood and began to walk away when a hand clasped onto his wrist. Souta turned and expected to see Miku standing there, but instead a man with silver hair stood there.

"You guys must have been Kaito's Genin team." The silver haired man stated.

"What's it to you?" Souta replied in a cold tone. The newcomer's only visible eye narrowed.

"I've got some questions for the three of you."

"And you are?" Miyu asked.

"My name is Kakashi and I'm a Jonin from Konoha." Kakashi said. Souta looked at the man and removed his arm from Kakashi's grasp.

"If it's about Kaito-sensei then I don't want to talk about it." Souta said before walking away. Kakashi sighed and turned to the two girls that sat on the bench.

"Sorry about that Kakashi, but Souta idolized Kaito-sensei. It's a hard subject for him." Miku said. Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"I understand. So you must be Miku and Miyu." Kakshi said. The two Genin nodded. "So, are you going to answer any of my questions unlike the others that witnessed the scene?"

"Depends. What are they?" Miyu asked.

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" Kakashi asked. The two thought for a moment before shaking their heads.

"Not really. The entire time I was with him he had a hood covering his eyes." Miku said.

"So you spent some time with him before he killed your Jonin?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. It was only a day but…" Kakashi could see the trouble the girl was going through. Almost as if she's conflicted on something.

"But?" Kakashi pushed.

"He was quiet and reserved, but so nice. I felt like I could tell him all my secrets and he would guard them until his death." Miku explained. Kakashi smiled softly at Miku's explanation.

"I see. So did he trick you into thinking he was a nice person?" Kakashi asked.

"No! He did not trick me! I really think he's a nice person. It's just that I think he was forced into fighting." Miku said.

"Forced?" Kakashi asked.

"The way Kaito looked at the guy… over a boy about our age… I never thought anyone could act that-." Miyu said.

"Insane?" Miku finished.

"Yeah. To see Kaito completely lose his mind at the mere sight of him…" Miyu said, but went into thought as she remembered what happened that night.

'To completely go insane at the sight of him. From the sounds of it the killer was only defending himself from a crazy shinobi that lost his mind. But why would Kaito go crazy?' Kakashi thought, but then he remembered the way Kaito was killed.

"So you couldn't see his face at all?" Kakashi asked again. Miku shook her head.

"No, his face was covered by a black hood." Miku said. Black… could it be?

"Was the boy wearing a black trench coat and scarf?" Kakashi asked. Miku stared at Kakashi for a moment before turning towards Miyu. Miyu was also surprised at Kakashi's explanation.

"Umm." Miku said as she thought of what to say.

"Look. If it's true then I won't tell anyone. Just please tell me." Kakashi said in an almost begging tone. Miku and Miyu looked at one another before sighing.

"Yes, he wore a black trench coat and scarf. Why is that-." Miku said, but was cut off by Kakashi.

"And his name is Naruto, isn't it?" Kakashi asked softly. The two girls stayed quiet at the question, confirming Kakashi's question. "Thank you for your help."

Miku stood up and anger. "You better not go and hurt him." Miku said defensively.

"I'm n-." Kakashi started, but Miyu then stood up to.

"He may have be a missing ninja, but he doesn't deserve to be on listed as a missing ninja!" Miyu said defiantly. Miku looked at Miyu in surprise. This was the first time Miyu sided with her on anything. Kakash smiled at the scene of the two girls.

'Looks like you made some good friends here, Naruto.' Kakashi thought. "Calm down. I'm not going to tell anyone about this."

"How do we know that you're telling us the truth?" Miku asked.

"Because Naruto used to be my student." Miku stared at Kakashi for a moment before shaking her head.

"And you let him become that?" Miyu asked.

"I didn't really have a choice. The elders forced him out of the village. The Hokage did everything she could, but the matter was pushed through so fast that I didn't even know what had happened until halfway through his hearing." Kakashi explained. Explaining what happened to Naruto… everything he's been through at the hands of the villagers. It feels nice to tell someone else of what happened. It's been a while since Kakashi was able to do this.

"So… you tried your best to help him?" Miku asked. Kakashi sighed deeply.

"Yeah… but ever since the Third died the elders of the village have managed to obtain more power. I was powerless to stop them."

"What are you going to do when you see him again?" Miku asked. Kakashi looked down to his pouch and smiled slightly.

"I want to give him something that belongs to him. Something that doesn't belong to the elders of the village." Kakashi said as he patted his pouch.

"What's that?" Miyu asked.

"An old family heirloom."

**XxXxX**

"I take it you're-." I began to say.

"My name is something you cannot simply spit like the mucus hanging from a horses lip!" The man shouted.

"Why did you kill all these people, Kazuno?" Akari asked as the two ninja from Takigakure stood up. Kazuno looked over at Akari with a glare in his eye.

"Because these people wouldn't help me." Kazuno replied.

"Help you with what?" Akari pressed. "What could killing all these people mean?"

"Heh, I've killed more people than you could ever imagine on my quest to find this person… and I think it's finally come to an end." Kazuno said diabolically.

'_**Papa!**_'

'What is that?' I thought as I glanced around once more. It was becoming irritating that I could hear the voice while the Kyuubi couldn't.

"Who are you looking for?! Is it Fuu-sama?!" Akari shouted as she put herself in between Kazuno and Fuu. "We know you've been in contact with several other jinchuuriki from the other villages. What are you planning?!"

"Heh, maybe once I'm finished I'll tell you, but the sword tells me the jinchuuriki I need to kill is in this room…" Kazuno said as he looked over at Fuu with wide grin.

'Could he really be looking for… me?'

'_I don't know. It's either you or Fuu and since Kazuno doesn't know you're a jinchuuriki…' _The Kyuubi trailed off. So the jinchuuriki that Kazuno was really looking for could be Fuu and I could leave, unhindered, but if it's actually me then Fuu will be falsely prosecuted. Something I don't truly enjoy having done to myself.

The red area on the black sword began to glow as black gas began to pour out of the eight holes as the base of the sword. 'Poison?'

"I think that's poison gas! We need to get out of this building before it kills us!" Akari said, but a demonic presence made itself known. I turned and saw a dark purple chakra begin to cover Fuu's body. The chakra was thick and a single tail protruded out from behind Fuu's body.

"You killed all these people…" Fuu said in anger. The chakra cloak had completely covered her body and the wings that appeared before where now once more. "You'll pay!"

Kazuno chuckled slightly at the sight of Fuu becoming overcome by rage. "If you think that this is the first time I've fought against a jinchuuriki then you're in for a surprise."

Fuu shouted in rage as she charged Kazuno. The latter pulled up his sword and a black chakra shield appeared in front of him. The shield was made out of… black chakra?

Fuu slammed into the shield and was repulsed into the wall next to me. Akari ran over to me and pulled on my arm. "We need to get of here!" Akari shouted. I nodded my head in compliance. I didn't actually need to leave because of the scarf I'm wearing, but I don't want to stick around either. I followed Akari out the back door and into the small backyard. The ground was wet and the rain continued to fall from the heavens. There was a large field behind the fenced in backyard, most likely used for farming rice.

I turned as clashes could be heard from the inside of the house. "What should we do?"

I looked over at Akari who was staring back into the house, concerned for Fuu. I wonder what Fuu's standing in the village is compared to some of the other jinchuuriki. She seems to be liked by all and held up as a normal person, if not a hero.

"I don't know. Whenever a jinchuuriki goes into the first stage of the transformation there is little that can get them out of it." I stated. A loud boom erupted from the house and Fuu came smashing through the wall nearest to us. Fuu continued to fly across the flooded field until finally stopping on the other side. Kazuno soon walked up to the hole in the wall with a disappointed look on his face.

"You are not the one I'm looking for." Kazuno said. Kazuno looked down towards Akari and I in question. "Maybe…"

Kazuno shot towards us quickly and swung the black sword down onto the head of Akari.

"Akari!" Fuu shouted as the purple chakra that once surrounded her began to recede back into her body. Fuu slumped down to the pool of water beneath her in pain. A large gash could be seen running down the side of her leg. Did the sword somehow drain Fuu's chakra?

A million different things ran through my head as Kazuno went to cut down Akari. Do I care? How does her death affect me? Should I help? How would it benefit me? How would it help me survive against the Akatsuki?

As these thoughts ran through my head I saw the look on Fuu's face. Helplessness, horror, concern: all apparent on her face as she watched her friend about to die right in front of her. I acted out of pure instinct and dashed towards Kazuno with chakra flowing through my legs. In my hand was a kunai that was charged with my chakra and glowing red.

Just as the sword was about to strike Akari I slammed into the side of Kazuno with my kunai jamming into his ribcage, but before I could relax Kazuno was replaced with a wooden log. The wooden log fell to the ground with my kunai buried into its side. I quickly ducked as Kazuno reappeared at my side and sending a swipe from side to side that was aimed towards my head.

I quickly sent out my chakra and created a clone next to Kazuno while this was going on, but as soon as the clone appeared he smashed his hand into it, destroying it instantly. To get some distance I built up chakra into the side of my body that was aimed toward him. I released the chakra in a large shockwave that pushed him back and into the wall of the house. The side of my body that I charged chakra into began to burn. It was wasn't bad, but continued use chakra like this would eventually burn the skin off my body. I'm not sure how many times the limit for using chakra like this, but I need to be careful.

I stood up and looked down at Akari, who was now sitting in the muddy dirt. "You okay?" Akari nodded slowly. "Good."

Kazuno began to laugh loudly as he removed himself from the wall. "You…! You're the one! You're the one that I've been searching for all this time!"

"How is he the one you've been looking for? He's not a jinchuriki!" Fuu shouted from the other side of the field. Fuu tried to stand, but fell back into the pool of water in pain. The bijuu's healing abilities do not work that fast, unfortunately.

"Fuu-sama!" Akari shouted as she ran to Fuu's side. She placed her hands over part of the large gash and a green aura began to cover part of the large wound.

"Oh yes he is. He's the one. He's a jinchuuriki all right! There's no mistaking it!" Kazuno rabbled. "How else would he be able to use raw chakra?!"

Fuu and Akari looked over to me in question. I didn't comply with their unspoken question. There was no need to. Fuu and Akari knowing I'm a jinchuuriki doesn't change the situation at hand.

'_**Papa!**__'_ That voice again. Where was that voice coming from? '_**I've finally found you!**__'_

'Who are you?' I asked.

'_**I'm the great and powerful Kyuubi!**__' _The voice said in a playful manner. '_**And I've been looking all over for you!**__'_

'Wait, I've got the Kyuubi sealed inside me. How can you be the Kyuubi?' I questioned. 'And why have you been looking for me?'

'_**Oh, I know that. I'm just a little bit of his chakra that was sealed into this sword here a long, long time ago. As for why I've been looking for you…**__'_ The child like voice said. '_**This man that is wielding me thinks that if he kills you then he'll unlock the ultimate power hidden within, but he's wrong.**__'_

Kazuno dashed towards me, sword held high. He is very sloppy, but the chakra from the sword is giving his sloppy movements increased speed and strength. I rolled out of the way of Kazuno's slash and the sword sunk into the mud. At the end of my roll I sent two clones running at him, but all Kazuno did was laugh. "You think that's going to work on me?!"

A gray gas spewed out of the side of the sword that faced my clones and as soon as the gas touched my clones they began to scream in pain before popping away.

'The rain doesn't seem to hinder the gas at all…' I thought as I stood from the muddy ground. Kazuno pulled the sword out of the mud all the while staring at me with that crazed grin of his.

'_**There is no ultimate power that he can obtain you know.**__'_ The sword said. '_**There I no light at the end of the tunnel for this man. If this man kills you then he will go mad and soon take the lives of everyone he sees.**__'_

'Then why does he think that-.'

'_**Because he made the false illusion himself. I never told him that killing you would solve his problems. I just pushed him to find you so I can return to my papa.**__'_

"I'll kill you! You damned demon!" Kazuno shouted. Black chakra could be seen flowing into the veins in his arm from the sword.

'_**The more he uses me, the quicker he dies. Kazuno's body is not properly suited to contain me. Only you can wield me without the side effects that come with my chakra**__.'_

'…' Only me. Do I want something so destructive? Something that can turn a good man into something so twisted that killing someone comes easily? The sword said that if I wielded it than I would not become something like Kazuno, but…

More chakra began to flow into Kazuno's body, but then I saw blood trickle out of the corner of his mouth. The chakra continued to destroy his body as more of the demonic chakra was pushed into his system. Soon, the chakra stopped and Kazuno's body was on the verge of falling over from the amount of damage the chakra has done to him.

"You see it… don't you jinchuuriki?" Kazuno asked. "My body is something that should be long since dead, but if I kill you. If I can kill you than I'll be healed."

Does he really expect that killing me will heal all of his tumors? All the disease that has clung to body? No, it's just another thing that Kazuno has made up in his head, but in a way I pity the old man standing in front of me.

Kazuno was more than likely already dying when he picked up the sword to begin with. Under the illusion that if he found me and killed me than the sword would somehow heal him, so Kazuno searched for me. He gave the rest of his life to the sword in the hopes that it would save him. The same as me.

I gave my body, my very being, to the Kyuubi so I could survive. And, just like Kazuno, it cost me dearly.

"Do you really think that killing me will solve anything?" I asked. Kazuno laughed before pointing the sword towards me.

"Don't try and fool me demon! I know, like all other jinchuuriki, that you have enhanced healing abilities!"

"Even so, if you kill me then what will change? You won't gain anything."

"Bull shit! The sword tells me that if I kill you then I'll become a god! I'll be healed and I'll have more power than all five of the Kages combined!" Kazuno shouted in between laughs.

'_**I'm not saying any of that! I promise!**_' The child like voice said desperately. I frowned after hearing this. This sword could very well be lying to me and just wants a suitable host to take over if Kazuno dies. '_**You've got to believe me! He's making all of this up!**__'_

Even so, this guy's too far gone to even consider reasoning with. I suppose that my only course of action is to defend myself.

Kazuno shot towards me, swinging the sword towards my head. I jumped back and created two clones next to him. The two clones threw a kunai each at Kazuno, who promptly blocked each kunai with ease. "If that's all you got demon then you better…" Kazuno shouted, but then saw, at the end of each kunai, was an explosive tag that as burning. Kazuno went to move, but a pair of hands protruded from the ground and held onto his ankles.

The explosion rocked the ground, sending mud into the air from where Kazuno was standing. 'Did I get him?'

No. No it can't be that easy… even if the man can barely think, if that sword is anything like the Kyuubi then it will do anything it can to protect him. As the smoke cleared, more quickly than usual due to the rain, the smoke was soon replaced by a green fog. 'Poison?'

"Get out of there Kuro! That poison will-!" Fuu shouted from across the field, but the fog quickly enveloped me. I grinned from beneath my scarf.

'Thank you Tenten. Looks like you've given me a great advantage against him.' I thought as I dashed towards Kazuno inside the green poison cloud. I formed a Resengan in my hand as I moved towards Kazuno and found him staring directly towards me with a wild smile on his face. He was burned in several places due to the explosion, but was standing tall.

"Heh, it's only a matter of time before you die now! Now that you've inhaled this poison!" Kazuno shouted as he pulled up the sword and blocked the Rasengan. I could see the chakra from my jutsu absorb into the sword before Kazuno swiped at me. I jumped backwards and landed away from him with a glare in my eye. "Ah, I take it you've finally found it out! I have the ability to absorb any demonic chakra that this sword comes in contact with!"

A black aura surrounded the sword before he slashed towards me, sending a black airwave mixed with chakra barreling in my direction. I quickly responded in kind after pouring chakra into my hand and sending a similar, crimson, airwave towards him. The two attacks clashed, but it soon became apparent that his was much stronger than mine. I rolled out of the way of the strike and pushed two more clones into existence next to Kazuno. The two clones fought in close quarters with Kazuno, both wielding kunai, as I came up with a plan.

'This guy is powerful. That sword he's holding is giving him immense power. There has to be a way…' I thought. The clones where soon disposed of and Kazuno turned his attention back to me. I had rummaged through my equipment and sighed.

"I'm finished with these petty distractions! You will die by my hands! Right here! Right now!" Kazuno shouted, but just as Kazuno was about to charge at me once more, a dark purple chakra arm smashed into Kazuno, sending him out of the poison cloud and into the field. The green poison cloud began to wither away due to its chakra source disappearing. I looked over and saw Fuu with three tails behind her back and covered in purple chakra.

"I'll destroy you for everyone you've killed!" Fuu shouted as she pulled Kazuno towards her. The sword Kazuno was holding quickly went to work and began absorbing the chakra that was now holding onto him. The purple hand that encased Kazuno a moment ago disappeared from around him, but the momentum from Fuu's pull sent him tumbling to the ground and into the mud at the center of the field. Fuu shrieked in anger and dashed towards Kazuno as he stood up.

"You annoying demon bitch! Die!" Kazuno shouted in anger. Kazuno sent another raw chakra slash at Fuu, who barely dodged. Kazuno disappeared and reappeared next to Fuu with his sword held high into the air. "Weak… weak demon trash!"

Kazuno slammed the sword down onto Fuu, but her cloak absorbed much of the initial blow. Fuu slammed into the muddy ground with a loud thud. "Fuu-sama!" Akari shouted as Kazuno held the sword to her neck.

"See you in hell, demon bitch." Kazuno said as he lifted the sword into the air, but as Kazuno brought his arm down his wrist got caught on something. Kazuno looked up and saw a metal wire wrapped around his wrist. He followed the wire back over to where it started and saw me holding the other end. "You mother-."

I didn't give him the time to finish that sentence as I pulled the wire as hard as I could. Kazuo shouted in pain as his hand was separated from the rest of his arm.

"I'll kill you and everyone you've ever loved you Jinchuuriki trash!" Kazuno shouted desperately as he held onto his now handless arm. I quickly moved towards him and smashed my foot into his chest, sending him across the field.

'_**You did it papa!**__'_ The child like voice shouted in excitement. Fuu began to stir from the ground, her demon cloak still covering her body. She began to look around until finally her eyes rested on the crumpled form of Kazuno. Without the sword to support him, the tumors and disease began to take their course.

Kazuno continued to scream as his skin slowly began to wrinkle and his eyes became bloodshot. Finally, Kazuno stopped screaming and simply sat there with a far off look in his eyes. I looked down to the sword that lay on the ground next to me. Kazuno's hand was still holding onto the sword for dear life.

'That sword…' I thought more to myself, but the Kyuubi picked up on what I thought.

'_What about it?' _The Kyuubi asked.

'I know this sounds crazy, but that sword was talking to me… Saying it was you.' The Kyuubi made a 'humph' noise before rejecting the notion. '_Well that's a lie. I'm the Kyuubi and you know that.'_

'I understand, but…' I thought as I bent down to pick up the sword. 'It said it was a part of your chakra that was split off a long time ago and sealed into this sword.'

'…' The Kyuubi remained silent at my explanation. 'Is it telling me the truth?'

'… _No, it can't be. There is no way someone is stealthy enough to steal chakra from me.'_ The Kyuubi said as I picked up the sword from the ground, leaving Kazuno's hand in the mud.

Almost immediately I felt something surge up into my arm from the sword. I fell backwards into the water of the rice fields and was quickly sent into my mindscape.

**XxXxX**

"Find anything?" Gai asked as Kakashi approached the giant green beast. Gai was standing on top of the wall that looked out over the northern fields.

"Nothing, but the possible direction that he was heading." Kakashi replied.

"I see…" Gai said. Gai had a difficult decision on his hands. Should they continue the search or simply head back to the village with a failed mission on their hands?

"What should we do, Gai?" Kakashi asked. Gai sighed deeply and looked over his shoulder to see Tenten, Neji, and Sakura all talking cheerfully.

"I think we should continue the investigation. Returning to Konoha without the name of the killer would mean that we failed. Something I just can't have." Gai said. Kakashi nodded his head in acceptance.

"Sounds good. I'll tell the others to restock their rations and prepare to move out." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi…" Gai said as Kakashi turned to leave. Kakashi stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Do you think…?"

Kakashi knew what Gai was getting at. Did Naruto kill Kaito? While he knew that Naruto actually did kill Kaito, if Kakashi told Gai then they would probably go home and leave Naruto alone, but Kakashi needed to give something to Naruto. Something important…

"I don't know, but it's worth investigating. I want to know the truth myself. " Kakashi stated. Gai nodded his head in determination. "Let's get ready to head to the neutral zone between us and the Land of Waterfalls."

**XxXxX**

I now sat in the shallow water of my mind, right in front of the giant cage that held the Kyuubi in. To be honest I haven't been here since my commitment to fuse all of the Kyuubi's chakra to myself. It looked different that's for sure. The cage looked to be melting and a steady stream of red water flowed out of the cage and into the dark hallway behind me. The Kyuubi itself looked to be getting steadily smaller as the chakra softly trickled out of the cage.

The Kyuubi was laying down and facing me with a soft smile spread across its lips. "_Haven't seen you in a while."_

"I know. So much has happened since we've left Konoha that I haven't been able to visit." I said to the smaller Kyuubi. The large fox waved it off and shook its head. "_I know. Things are getting pretty hectic aren't they?"_

"_So, why are you here? You just kind of fell over outside."_ The Kyuubi asked, concern laced in its voice. I rubbed my head as I tried to remember what happened. "I don't know. I just picked the sword up and then I was here."

"_**It's because I called papa here.**_" A voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a small black fox walk out of the darkness of the hallway.

"_Who are you?"_ The Kyuubi asked. The small black fox stopped and sat next to me while wagging its tail. All the while having a large smile on its face. "_**I'm the Kyuubi!**_"

"_You can't be me! I'm me!"_

"_**I know. I'm a piece of you that was taken away from you a long time ago.**_"

"_If you're another me then why haven't you just been absorbed into Naruto right when you entered his body?"_

"_**At first I was just another you. I didn't have a conscience in the beginning, but the people that managed to slice a part of you away slowly began to mold me into something that differed from you.**_"

"How did you get molded into something different?"

"_**Without the Kyuubi there as an underlining force to be the nine tailed fox, I was able to be molded into whatever they chose me to be.**_" The small fox explained as he danced around me in a playful manner. I looked up at the Kyuubi, rather confused of what's going on.

"So these people molded you into something that can silently kill an entire town without anyone even noticing? Who are they? These people must be powerful if they are able to old you into something so strong."

"_**Oh, the shinobi that live in the dark zone to the east? They are a group of mercenaries that hire themselves out to anyone that asks them to. Most of the time it's assassination missions that they are called on, but it could be anything to be honest.**_"

"What's the groups' name?"

"_**Meiyaiba if I remember correctly, but it seems like their name changes every month or so.**_" At least is wasn't the Akatsuki.

"Hmm…"

"_What's on your mind kit?"_ I waved it off. "Nothing… just thinking."

"_You never 'just think', though_."

"Tell me, why do you keep calling me 'papa'?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"_**Heh, well at first when I first saw you I felt the Kyuubi's chakra inside you, but not sealed. I thought that you where the Kyuubi and shouted papa in excitement, but now I see that you fused with the Kyuubi.**_" The small black fox said as he came to a stop next to me and sat down once more. "_**Meaning you're papa now!**_"

I looked up to the Kyuubi, who shrugged in return. Not exactly knowing how to approach the situation. "What's your name anyway?"

"_**I'm the Kyuubi!**_"

"_That's my name!_"

"_**No, your name is Kur-.**_" The small black fox started, but was cut off by the Kyuubi quickly silencing the young fox.

"_Shh… he doesn't need to know that yet._" I looked up at the Kyuubi in question. I knew that 'the Kyuubi' wasn't its real name, but knowing wouldn't be that bad… would it?

"_**Fine, but then what's my name?**_"

I thought for a moment, I looked down at the cute black fox as he argued with Kyuubi about what his name should be. After a couple more seconds I smiled down at the little fox. "Mei."

"_**Mei? I like it! Thank you papa!**_" Mei said as he pushed his head into my hand. I scratched the small fox behind his ear with a small smile on my face. The young fox is so innocent, even after being used to kill so many people.

"_Heh, it suits him._" The Kyuubi said with a grin of his own.

Suddenly, the room began to shake violently. I stood up and began to look around before realizing that something must be wrong on the outside. I quickly pushed myself back to reality and found an extremely angry jinchuuriki staring at me. Fuu was holding me by my collar with her hand while her purple chakra surrounded me. Akari was over a little ways, shouting at Fuu.

"Fuu-sama! Don't hurt Kuro! He's on our side!" Akari pleaded. Fuu's mind was long gone as she stared at me with those furious eyes that I know so well. I glanced down at the sword in my hand and realized that Fuu must think that I was one of the people that helped Kazuno. I grimaced when her grasp tightened around my body.

"Fuu… please stop. I didn't help Kazuno…" I said between breaths as I her chakra slowly began to be soaked up into the sword. Fuu screeched into my face as she punched me in my stomach, sending me flying into a nearby tree that lined the farm. I slowly stood while holding my stomach. 'Broken rib…'

Fuu charged towards me, but I lifted the sword and released a smoke screen around me. Fuu slammed into where I once was and as she looked around the thick smoke, I reappeared next to her holding a red Rasengan. The jutsu slammed into her chakra cloak before making a large explosion that sent the two of us in separate directions.

I struggled to stand as I looked across the field. Fuu's chakra cloak had decreased to only a single tail, but Akari was trying her best to heal Fuu through the cloak. I limped over to my fellow jinchuuriki with my sword in hand.

"I don't know what happened to her! She normally has her Bijuu under control, but for some reason whenever she saw all the people dead… and that sword. It's like she went berserk!" Akari said in desperation, tears in her eyes. I didn't respond as I lifted the sword up above Fuu. "Wait, what are you-?!"

I slammed the sword down into the cloak, but missed her body. The sword began to absorb the chakra of the seven tails slowly. I watched as all of the chakra that surrounded Fuu either retreated into her body or was absorbed into the sword. After the cloak disappeared I pointed the sword into the air where a bolt of black chakra shot into the clouds above from my sword. After bringing the sword down to my side I looked down at the pink haired medic.

"That should help." I said to the stunned Akari. The girl nodded slowly before I turned and began to walk away from the two wet ninja.

"Hold on! Where are you going?" Akari asked as she picked up the soaked jinchuuriki. I walked over to the body of Kazuno and looked underneath his tan cloak. A black belt held a black sheath around his waist. I took the belt and the sheath and wrapped the belt around my waist. After wrapping the belt around my body I fastened the black sheath to my side in such a way that I could get the sword quickly when need be. I sheathed the black sword after the belt and the sheath were comfortable resting against my hip.

"To check on something." I replied.

"Well how about you come with us? I mean, at least to stock up on supplies for your travels."

"Sorry, but the last time I did that I ended up killing someone that I shouldn't have." Akari looked at me with a pained expression. "Besides, another jinchuuriki would be nothing but trouble."

Akari must have almost forgot that I was a jinchuuriki like Fuu. "Tell me, how is Fuu treated in her village?"

"How is Fuu treated?" Akari questioned. It's like I asked her some retarded question that everyone knows. "What do you mean?"

"Is Fuu treated like… a person? A friend?"

Akari stared at the hooded boy in front of her. "Of course! She's a hero to the people of Takigakure because she has the Nanabi sealed within her! Why, weren't you treated the same way?"

"…" I didn't respond at first. It must be nice be something like a hero in the eyes of your peers. To feel needed by others and to need someone else. It hurt somewhat to look at how Akari propped Fuu up onto her shoulder. "No."

"Oh… then how where you-?" Akari began to say, but I began to walk towards the house that we were once in. I climbed up the stairs and found the dinner table where the four family members sat, dead. I heard Akari enter through the door with Fuu in tow. She laid the girl onto the sofa and looked over at me as I dragged the bodies of the family members outside. After putting the bodies in the water I returned and started the fire in the fireplace. I pulled one of the wooden chairs up to the fire and simply sat there, staring into the blissful fire, deep in thought.

"You are not like the other jinchuuriki…" Akari said after watching me for a long while. Am I so different from the other jinchuuriki? The only other jinchuuriki that I've met was Gaara and from what I've been told, we are extremely similar. Akari was still healing Fuu's leg that was sliced open. "You're a good person, you know that right?"

I remained silent after hearing this comment. A good person? No… no I have the blood of thousands of people weighing on my shoulders. I will forever live with the image that I'm a mass murderer in the eyes of the Konoha villagers.

"I've killed… so many people." I finally said. Akari looked at me in question. A child, maybe two or three years younger than them, has killed? "Thousands upon thousands of people's deaths rest on my shoulders. How can you say I'm a good person when the deaths of families haunt my mind?"

"Did you kill those people? Or did the Bijuu sealed inside you kill those people?" Akari asked after a slight pause. I turned to her as she walked over to me and pressed her hands to my chest. A green aura appeared where I was struck by Fuu.

"Does it matter? Whatever the Kyuubi has done, I have done." I said. It was just now that I've realized that I have been talking in a monotone, emotionless, voice this entire time.

"That's not true! The Nanabi has also killed many people whenever it was sealed inside of Fuu-sama, but that doesn't make her the killer!" Akari shouted. Was she really arguing that I wasn't the one that killed all those people? Or was she trying to argue that it wasn't Fuu's fault that the Nanabi killed all the people it did?

"Did you lose someone close during the Nanabi attack?" Akari looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"My brother died that day, but my parents have never blamed Fuu-sama for what happened. Never once has anyone that lost someone that day harbored ill feelings for Fuu-sama." Akari said as she stood and walked over to Fuu, who was still knocked out. My rib was healed.

"Lucky her."

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to-." Akari began to say as she stood up from the sofa.

"Akari…" Fuu said as she turned over on the sofa to face us.

"Fuu-sama! How are you feeling?" Akari asked as she bent down to her friends' side.

"Akari, please leave Kuro alone." Fuu said as she leaned up on one arm.

"But-."

"Look, Kuro, is it okay if we use your real name? You're in the bingo books as an S-Class missing ninja. Any ninja that has had any contact with their village knows about you by now." Fuu said. I sighed and nodded my head. I suppose it doesn't matter now…

"Wait, he's a missing ninja? An S-Class one at that?!" Akari said in shocked as she quickly jumped away from me. "But he's younger than us!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, missing ninja of Konoha and jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune. Deemed a kill on sight target due to the murder of seven innocent villagers and the housing of enemy spies within the village." Fuu recited. She must have done her research on everyone in the bingo book, or at least those of importance.

"Kill on sight?" Akari said as she stared at me in horror. I crossed my fingers and listened to the interaction of the two Waterfall ninja.

"It seems that Naruto's village really just wants him dead."

"But he's jinchuuriki! Naruto's supposed to be a hero!"

"Life's not always that easy, Akari. When compared to the other Jinchuuriki, I've got it easy. In some of the other villages, jinchuuriki are treated terribly. The worst one being… the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki." Fuu said as she sat up. Akari looked back over at me, pity evident on her face. "Tell me, what is your plan when the Akatsuki eventually catch up to you?"

I sighed and looked down towards the floor. What was I supposed to do? My power level may have spiked since I left the village, but when compared to the Akatsuki… "My only option for when they find me is… run."

The room stayed quiet for a moment after the Takigakure shinobi heard my answer. It was simple, yes, but the only option that was available to me at the moment. Even with the Kyuubi fusing its chakra mine and Mei joining up with me… I still need to train myself. I need time. "Run? That's it? That's all you have?" Akari asked. She asked me her questions like I some sort of moron that needed to be taught a lesson.

"It's not like I have anywhere I can go. Unlike Fuu, I don't have a village that's willing to protect me. I'm a missing ninja…" I said solemnly. Akari seemed to realize what she said and looked down in shame.

"Sorry." Akari apologized.

"What about joining another village? Have you thought about that?" Fuu asked. I shook my head.

"I have and I've discarded the idea."

"Why's that? I'm sure Takigakure would be happy to have you amongst their ranks. Besides, missing ninja do it all the time." Fuu offered.

"That does sound attractive, Fuu, but I don't think that would be a good idea. If I were just another ninja that has nothing special about him then I'm sure Konoha wouldn't care, but since I've got the Kyuubi sealed within me…" I said.

"Such a powerful ninja switching sides would strain the relationship between Takigakure and Konoha. It would also show that something's wrong in the village and leave them vulnerable." Akari finished. "You're protecting them?"

"Why would you protect a group of people that hate you?" Fuu asked.

"Not everyone in Konoha hated me. There was a few that treated me like an actual person. That didn't look at me for what was sealed within." I said.

"Heh, you're a pretty noble person after talking to you." Fuu said with a grin. I chuckled before I pulled down my scarf from around my mouth. "So, what now?"

I looked down at the sword that was strapped to my waist. "I take it you want this sword, huh?"

"No, our mission was to eliminate Kazuno, but there was nothing in our mission statement about the sword that he was wielding." Fuu said as she grinned. "Besides, I think you need it more than us."

It's true. I'm going to need every advantage I can get if… when… the Akatsuki ever find me. "If you're not looking for this sword then I'm probably heading east."

"East? Towards the black zone?" Akari questioned. I nodded my head, confirming her question. "Why there?"

"It's better than staying here. If I stay in one place for too long then the Akatsuki will find me a lot quicker." I said. It was the truth, but my true intentions was something else entirely…

"I suppose that's true. Just remember that you're always welcome in Takigakure if there's nowhere else to go." Fuu said as she stood from the sofa. I stood as well and we firmly shook hands.

"Just out of curiosity… do you have any more teammates? It's strange to see a two person cell this far away from your village." I commented. Fuu's face visibly paled as she remember about her other teammates.

"Shit! They've probably went back to the village! Which means…!" Fuu said in terror, but as she said this a person wearing a blue Chunin uniform entered through the blown open front door. His forehead protector stated that he was from the same village as Fuu, but there was something off about his demeanor.

"There you are Fuu-chan. I was beginning to get worried that something may have happened to you." The Chunin said with a grin. He had purple eyes and hair with darker skin. Fuu looked to be slightly angry as she looked at the man standing in front of us.

'Why him… why did they have to send him of all people?' Fuu thought.

"But it seems I was mistaken in my worry." The Jonin stated.

"What are you doing here, Toji?" Fuu asked with an angry tone to it.

"Whoa! What's with the harsh words Fuu-chan? I only wanted to know if you're okay is all." Toji said. Toji then looked over to Akari. "It seems your little medic friend is okay as well. I'm relieved."

"You can go to hell." Akari said before crossing her arms. Why are Fuu and Akari being so mean to this guy?

Toji sighed before looking over to me. His expression changed from that of playfulness to completely serious. "And you must be Naruto."

He must have been listening in on a part of our conversation…

"What are you doing here? As you can see we've got the situation under control." Fuu said, but Toji ignored her completely.

"You are wanted dead by your village, you know that traitor?" Toji said rather light heartedly as he walked over to the fire and began to dry off. I pushed chakra into my eyes and watched closely for any sudden movements. "Oh course you do. I mean, you've killed a fellow shinobi while you were on the run."

Fuu glanced over to me. She must be confused as to what he's saying. "What are you talking about? The only thing the bingo book said is that he killed seven villagers. There was no death of a Jonin." Akari said.

"That's true… but our informants have seemed to come across some spicy information concerning your friend here." Toji said as he tossed a copy of a mission briefing to Fuu. Fuu caught the scroll and quickly rolled the scroll open. Her eyes widened as she looked over to me.

"The information here… it can't be right." Fuu said before looking over at me. As if it had shed some new light on me that Fuu hadn't known. "You killed the only remaining person from a family?"

How was I supposed to answer her? I killed him because I had to? I killed him because he was going to do unimaginable things to me? What did they want from me?

Also, how did they know about Kaito's death so quickly anyways? Does their village have informants inside the Land of Fire's territory? Spies that are working undercover inside their neighbors borders? That had to be it… there's no other way that Toji could have come across this information so quickly. Their informant must have witnessed the events that happened that night.

"It's not like I had a choice…" I said softly.

"That's not true and you know it! You killed him because the Kyuubi inside you is influencing your actions!" Toji prosecuted. I flinched slightly at his harsh words. "Admit it! The seal that is containing the Kyuubi is wearing away by the minute and soon the Kyuubi will completely take over!"

What now? What should I say? I know what Toji is saying is completely false, but would Fuu believe him? I may be a fellow jinchuuriki, but that doesn't mean she'll listen to me.

Began to think of what my goals where. What my overall plan was from here on out and what I need to do to accomplish them. I then remembered the ones that put me in this position in the first place. The people that destroyed my life that I so carefully crafted in that forsaken place known as Konoha.

My blood began to boil somewhat as the elders faces popped up into my head. 'The elders must know what they've made out of me. What they've unleashed from the chains. Those old fools must see that I'm no tool that can be used and discarded as they see fit.'

I looked up at Toji and began to chuckle lightly. After a moment of chuckling I began to laugh. Toji looked at me in confusion. After I finished laughing I sighed deeply and looked up at Toji.

"Wow, you hit the nail right on the head! How did you find that out so easily?!" I said with a pinch of demonic chakra thrown in, making it seem like the Kyuubi was influencing my speech. Toji, as well as Akari and Fuu, backed up slightly. Horror apparent on their faces. "After all this time I've been keeping it secret, but you managed to guess it on the first try! Very good!"

This felt strange…acting like this. I'm not enjoying it, but it had to be done. I have to try and show them that I'm being somewhat influenced by the Kyuubi, but this also means that the Kyuubi will be seen as an evil being, which it's not. I need to show them that I'd go to any lengths to complete my objectives.

"But then why did you help us defeat Kazuno?! There was no reason to help us!" Akari shouted in defiance. I laughed slightly at her comment.

"And here I thought you were smart! Is it that hard to understand?" I asked as I pointed to the sword resting against my hip. "This is all I truly wanted."

Akari looked shocked at my words. "You… used us?"

"Of course! Why else would I have stayed? I knew that Kazuno would eventually turn up if I found Fuu. So I stayed with her until he finally decided to show himself!" I lied. It hurt so much to see the betrayal on Akari's face. Was this what it's going to be like from here on out? Was the path of revenge truly like this?

Fuu looked to be getting angrier as I talked until she finally walked over to me and grabbed my collar. She then lifted me up and stared down into the darkness underneath my hood. "You're a filthy liar, Naruto!" Fuu shouted as she shook me. I kept my grin up as she continued to shake me. "You're a jinchuuriki! A hero to Konoha! You're not the Kyuubi!"

As Fuu shook me, my hood fell off my head and as it fell Fuu's eyes widened in terror. My eyes where crimson red and my pupils had changed to a narrow line. Fuu let go of my collar and simply stared at my eyes in horror. "Y-you really are…!" Fuu stuttered out.

I laughed at Fuu's expression as she slowly backed away from me after letting go of my collar. "It's strange, isn't it, Fuu?! How someone that you thought you knew can completely change in an instant!" I said.

Fuu stopped in her tracks then. Her hair covering her eyes from sight. Her body began to shake as she looked to be remembering something. "No…"

I tilted my head at what Fuu said. "No? No what?"

"You are not the Kyuubi! After everything that has happened today! After everything you've said to me…" Fuu shouted in defiance, but slowly became quieter. "There's just no way."

"Well, whatever you believe is none of my concern. I would like to thank you for the help here today, Fuu." I said as I began to pull the sword out of its sheath. Toji's eyes narrowed at this action and lifted his hand, as if to give a signal.

"Hold it right there, Naruto. If you pull out that sword then I will give the order for all five ninja that are hiding outside to attack." Toji said. I grinned at the purple haired Chunin. The eight holes at the base of my sword was already exposed.

"Let's see you try, Toji." I said before a smoke screen blasted out from my sword and engulfing the room in smoke.

"Now!" Toji shouted. I could see five other ninja through the smoke dash in through the front door, back door, and several windows. I moved past the Waterfall ninja swiftly before jumping out of the hole that was made in the back of the house when Kazuno threw Fuu outside. I landed on the wet ground and began to pool chakra into my legs.

'_That was…_' The Kyuubi began to say, stunned at what just happened.

'Just… please be quiet... please.' I thought as I fought back the urge to run back in there and tell them the truth. With that, I disappeared from the rice fields of the neutral zone between the Land of Fire and the Land of Waterfalls with one word on my mind.

Meiyaiba.

**XxXxX**

"That boy is truly something else." A man said from within the darkness of a thick forest that overlooked a rice field.

"He's young, but shows a lot of potential." Another man replied as a boy with blonde hair jumped across the water.

"Should we approach him?" The first man asked.

"No… let's continue observing him until need be. This boy is truly interesting to watch…" The second man said before the two men disappeared from underneath the shade of trees.

**XxXxX-End**

Sorry it took so long for me to update, but a lot has happened since I last updated. A friend got married, I had to complete school, and my parents are moving out of their old house.

So, sorry for making you for waiting so long! ;_;

As for this chapter… I maybe wrote it at least five different times and every time I looked at it I deleted it because I didn't like it. In the end this is what I settled on. I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
